Chloe King: The Aftermath
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Time Skip**Three years after the finale and after Alek left, what's to come of the relationship between Chloe and Alek? Read to find out 8)
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins place in eppy 9!**

My alarm clock went off. It was already 6:30! And why didn't I remember to shut my alarm off? Ugh, I got up and stood there for a second. I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom had left a note on the kitchen counter.

_Chloe,_

_I had to leave early for work. I'll be home around 2 so when I get home we'll be on our way to the park. I'll follow you. See you at home! Sorry I had to leave early._

Ok well I'll call Amy she's usually up early. I called her and she answered.

"Hey Ames!"

"Hey, so how's the Vanessa search goin?"

"Oh, I forgot to call you. She is meeting me at the park by the bridge!"

"Ohmagod! Well did you tell Frank?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to but what else was I supposed to do? I wasn't keeping this from them. I'm already keeping too much from them."

"I know Chlo. I mean I don't _really_ know but…"

"It's okay Amy. I know you can't really know how I feel. It's only 7 now. Wanna hang out?"

"I would love to!"

"Great. Meet me at….the coffee shop?"

"Sure thing! I'll be there in about 20."

"Okay, see you then."

We both hung up our phones. I was just heading upstairs, until I heard a sound. A lump formed in my throat. Was Jasmine or Alek here? I hope one of them were, and were able to hear it. But, if they weren't, then I was in trouble. I knew this wasn't just nothing, this meant something. And I was about to find out what.

I started back down stairs. I tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. And plus it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Has it been there all night? I centered my ears on the sound. It was a banging type of sound. It sounded almost like tapping on a window or on some type of glass. So I went to the kitchen. There's glass and windows. I stood directly by the island in the middle of the kitchen. I just opened my ears to where if I really tired I think I could hear Valentina over in her building. I searched for the sound, and found it! It was coming from my living room though. I walked towards the room and yet again, stood. I listened and found the sound by the window to the far left side of the room. That's it! I'm calling it. I ran and busted open the front door. I ran to the side of my house. There was a little box with strings blowing all around it. It was maybe only the size of a sticky note pad. I was scared of what was in it. I walked over snatched it and ran towards the coffee shop to meet Amy, not looking back.

**I realize this is short, but it's my first Fanfic! I wanna know if it's any good before I go all crazy on the upload button!**

**Hit that little button! (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe POV:**

So I was a little late for meeting Amy. I didn't even take my car. I had forgotten the keys when I got so distracted by the box. I told Amy about it and she told me to open it. But, I was too scared. I couldn't. I'll just take it to Valentina tonight and open it with her just in case anything happens. I told Amy about Vanessa. Then I just remembered something. I told Amy I'd call her later. She left and I finally found his number. I called Alek.

"Chloe King, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you might want to come with me somewhere today?"

"Well, you know I would love to but, I have to know where first."

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh well, I just have to go talk to a friend. Actually," I looked down at my watch and it was only 9:30." Why don't we meet here at the coffee shop?"

"Okay. I'll be there shortly. I just have to let Valentina know."

"Umm, Alek?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Jasmine watching me this morning?"

"I think so. I was catching up on some sleep. Why do you ask?"

"I was just making sure someone was watching me. Not that I can't take care of myself."

I heard him chuckle. He had such a sexy laugh. Wait, what was I saying? "I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

"And Chloe, I know you can take care of yourself."

He hung up right when he said that. I just waited for him to come. I ordered two coffees even before he came. I saw him walking up the street and a smile came over my face. I was never so happy to see him. It was already 10:15. Why did it take him so long? He was just walking and I smiled. As I was walking I saw a smile creep on his face too.

"So you finally took my offer and being relaxed by yours truly?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, and If I ever did do you think we would do _that_ in public?" I asked seriously but couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we can always find out." He looked at me with an even bigger smirk (if possible) and Wiggling eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head,

"So about the place I wanted you to come with me…" I told him everything. I told him how when my mom called she had just got off the phone with Frank. And how he said Vanessa ran away. I told him how I had gotten into contact with her online and she wants me to meet her at the park.

"Well I would be happy to escort you but, I should keep my distance. Okay?"

"Well, I guess having you far away is better than having you nowhere." I smiled up at him. I didn't realize what I said till after I said it. I blushed lightly. _Wait! What am I doing? I don't even like Alek. I like Brian…..Don't I?_

"I just want to be sure _you're_ safe. Okay Chloe?"

"Yes, **_Alek_**. I understand." I chuckled and so did he.

"Well it is-", He looked down at his phone. "Only 11:27, so do want to go get something to eat?"

"I would love to!"

"Alright then. Off we go, but to where is the question?"

I just looked up at him he was trying to do some type of modern day Shakespeare thing, but with food. It was funny and kind of nice. For once I sort of felt normal. That is until I remembered the _stupid _box. I decided to just tell Alek. So we finally sat down to eat at McDonalds. After we ordered I decided we could talk about the box.

"Umm, Alek? I found _something_ outside of my house, it's like a box." I went to take it out of my bag. After I took it out I handed it to him.

"Well, what are you handing it to me for? Open it."

"Okay, I was just making sure it wasn't like some kind of…..attack." He looked at me with wondering eyes. "I mean from the Order or something."

"Oh, okay I understand now." He smiled after he said that.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He had this _creepy _smile on his face.

_"Alek Petrov! You're going to tell me what that _smile_ on your face is about. NOW!" _ Of course I hadn't yelled, but he knew I meant it.

His smile disappeared and it turned into a small weak smile.

"Well I just thought it was funny that you were stressed out over a box. It was…..It was you _finally_ being careful."

"Oh," I realized my cheeks were probably as red as they were when I had sunburn last month.

"Chloe," He looked at me with a face as sincere as someone on a death bed and leaned in even closer." I would never keep anything from you. Ever."

My face turned to a smile and he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. But instead I turned my face a bit to just make it to his lips. A quick, light, brush against his. Nothing major. His face just blushed and he turned away.

We just sat there and ate our food in basic silence. When we were both done, we threw our garbage away and started heading outside. We just walked around and said small things. It was now 1 o'clock. I looked at him.

"Alek, I think I should probably get going."

"Okay, well I will keep an eye on you from afar."

"Alright," I had just one thing to say to him."Alek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for telling me that in the restaurant." I smiled one of my signature smiles. A small, almost side, smile.

"Chloe, I meant what I said. I would tell you anything." He looked at me seriously, and then his expression turned softer and then completely relaxed and finally smiled with me.

We separated at that and I started for the park.

**Since I realize the first chapter was short, I made this a bit longer. Please tell me what you think! =)**

**Hit...The...Button! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so please don't hate me, but I ****_am_**** (very sadly) bringing Brian into the story. Just so you know I am 100% Chalek. Also he isn't in it that much. And for the box that I had in the beginning of the story...It doesn't come back in until a bit later!**

**Chloe POV:**

I was really nervous and called my mom at 2. She was on her way over here even though she'd said she was going to follow me here. She knew where she was going. She was the one to actually first take me here. I started searching for any sight of Vanessa around 2:45. Relief washed over me when I finally saw her. She was wearing her red jacket and a pair of jeans. She basically looked the same. The car she got out of was…expensive. It was a red sports car and the guy driving it was older. He looked almost twice her age! Then I remembered all she told me about her "boyfriend" and it all made sense.

"Vanessa!"

"Hi, Chloe!" She didn't look harmed or anything.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just with my boyfriend. Chloe me and him are in _love_. Nobody's ever loved me the way he has."

"Vanessa, he looks like he's twice your age! How old is he?"

"He's 27. But I mean it we love each other and we are going on a long romantic cruise. He said we won't do anything until I'm ready."

"Vanessa I just-"

"Vanessa!" Frank came running over towards us.

"I told you _not_ to tell!"

"He just wants to talk with you."

"Vanessa! Please."

Vanessa ran off towards the car with her so called boyfriend. She got into the car and they drove off. I tried chasing after them, but even_ I_ wasn't faster than a car! UGGGGGHHHHHH!

Why did she have to make the wrong decision like that? Then I realized, _I'm the one who gave her the advice._

**Alek POV:**

I saw the car drive off towards downtown. I started to chase it all the way. I saw it park and took a break. I caught my breath and walked towards the car slowly. I was hoping no one was watching and I smashed the driver's side window. I unlocked the door from the inside and opened it up. I kneeled down and started looking through the stuff in his car. I grabbed everything I saw and ran hoping no one saw me.

After about an hour I found Chloe, Amy, Paul, and Jasmine all at a table in the coffee shop. I walked over and threw all the stuff I found down on the table.

"That's everything I found in that creep's car." Chloe looked at me surprised and smiled.

"How did you do this?"

"Yeah, where did you find all this?" Amy was just as curious Chloe.

"After Vanessa got into the car I chased it all the way downtown and broke into the car. I grabbed everything I saw and ran."

"Alek? You did this for me?" Chloe still looked surprised.

"Of course I did. You asked me to look over her." Her look was calmer now and her eyes were soft.

"Alek you are so…..sweet!" She hugged me in a soft friendly way. Hopefully the hug meant more than I thought it did.

"You know….. it was nothing." And I of course had a smirk on my face. She just smiled at me with her cute half smile….._stop it Alek! _I really have to stop thinking of stuff like that. For now.

Chloe started looking through the stuff, but then she looked up.

"I'll be right back." She ran off. I looked up to see where and then I realized it was to see her human, Brian. So I just broke into someone's car for her and she runs off to her human to talk to him!

**Chloe POV:**

"Hey, look I am so sorry about the other night." I was hoping he wasn't as mad.

"You know, I get it. You and me are just not…anything."

"No, Brian you know that's not how I feel. I just….I can't be with you. I'm so sorry."

"Does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"Brian, come on! You know he's not my boyfriend!" At that point I realized Alek probably heard every word of that.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. But I don't think you know what the difference between a boyfriend and a regular friend is."

"Brian, please-"

"Hey I got the stuff. Oh sorry!" Some girl just basically acted like I was invisible and ran into me.

"It's okay." I said trying to plaster a fake smile onto my face.

"Chloe this is Amanda. Amanda this is Chloe. She's my….friend." He said it smiling like he was trying to hurt me.

"Oh okay, well I'll leave then. Nice talking to you again Brian." Right now I was trying to hold back all the tears that were about to come rushing out. I started back to Amy, Paul, Alek, and Jasmine. At that point no tears had come out and none were about to.

"Okay what's up?" I plastered another smile on my face. I avoided looking at Alek in fear he would just make those tears come back.

"Well we've come up with the conclusion that Vanessa isn't going on a cruise. She is being shipped for human trafficking." Paul said it almost happily and then Amy slapped his arm. "Not that that's a good thing. Sorry."

"It's okay I'm just glad you guys were able to figure it all out."

"Yeah so how is your _human?" _Alek said.

"ALEK!" Jasmine said his name almost surprised.

"I just wouldn't consider him_ mine_ anymore, Alek." I gestured back at him with his so called "friend".

"Oh…." Now I think he was almost feeling bad. Wow, surprising.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go get Vanessa back please!" Her "cruise" was going to leave soon. It was around 8 now so it was getting dark. I told everyone to just stay back except Alek. Amy and Paul would just end up getting hurt and Jasmine was tired from watching me even though she wouldn't admit it. I just told her to go and lie down. She did and Amy and Paul said they'd stay in contact. With that me and Alek were off.

"Thanks again Chloe." Vanessa was finally on her way home to her dad.

"No need to thank me. You just go home and tell your dad nothing of this night. Please don't tell him I had anything to do with saving you. Actually, just tell him you decided to come home. Okay?"

"Okay. But, I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to tell him _you_ saved me."

"It's a long story. Trust me." We both laughed as I walked her up to her steps. But before she knocked on the door I jumped to the side. I made sure she went in and walked away. Since my mom was also inside I just thought I'd take my time going home. That is until I saw someone in front of me. On instinct I attacked. I kicked them in the chest and then kicked the back of their legs to make them drop. I jumped up and stomped a foot on their chest. I stooped down and looked them in the eyes picking them up by their black hoodie.

"Who are you?" I was pissed. I wanted an answer and my eyes were also still in slits. But before I got a straight answer I felt my back pressed against the pavement. He did the exact same thing I did to him except he had his knee on my chest and now removed his hood. Then I saw him.

Chapter 4

**Chloe POV:**

Then I saw him. It was Alek. Even though it was only Alek I was still pissed at him. With all my strength I shoved him in the chest and he flew back. I jumped up and made sure he wasn't hurt. He sat up with a hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" My voice was still mad, but of course it was filled with worry too.

"Yeah, just next time make sure you know who it is before going and making me hit my head."

"Sorry to say this but I knew it was you." He looked up and then shook his head smirking. I tried to make it seem like I really did.

"You are getting a lot better at defending yourself, Chloe." He was getting up as he said it. When he was up he came really close to me. I think if I would have moved maybe an inch, we would've been touching. Chest to chest. Lips to lips.

"Well I do have a great teacher I suppose." I said but, this time I was the one smirking.

"Maybe I can teach you a few-," He reached behind be and pulled me so my hands were on his chest and our faces were maybe an inch apart."Other things."

"I'll think about it." He started laughing and so did I. He let me go, but his hand was still on my side as he started walking me home. It was a pretty nice night and I was spending it with someone I knew I had feelings for. I just didn't know exactly what they were. Yet.

**Alek POV:**

That little fight back there was…..fun. She really is getting stronger and I'm happy for her. As we were walking home I had my hand on her side the whole time and she didn't even pull away once. As we were going up to her porch it brought back the memories of the night I first kissed her. It wasn't such a great memory.

"So what do you say about me coming inside and hanging out with you for a bit?" I was trying to play it cool and also trying to play my "cockiness" as she called it.

"Actually, I'd like that." Again there she went with her whole side smile thing. It was a nice look on her.

"Great."

She unlocked her door and we went in. She looked back up at me after setting her jacket on the hook.

"Let me call my mom to make sure when she'll be home, okay?"

"Yeah go ahead." I was trying to make it comfortable for her to be herself around me, and not just Chloe King: The Uniter.

For once I wasn't listening to her call. I reached for the remote to turn on the TV. She came in and plopped down right beside me.

"She said she'll be home around 11 or 12. She is going make sure they are okay and settled in again." She just kept her head straight the whole time talking, staring at the TV.

"That's okay with me but…" I slid my arm around her kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm hungry." I started laughing silently and she looked up at me. And then she smiled.

"Well we can order pizza or something if you want to?"

"Okay, but I'm paying." I smiled at her. No smirk, just a plain old smile.

"Only if you insist." She got up to get her phone and was just about to call for a pizza when her mom called again. She just rolled her eyes and answered.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey, I was wondering if it was okay for you to stay the night alone. I was planning on staying here if that's okay?"

"Yeah! Stay out for the week!" I laughed." But seriously mom I can take care of myself for one night."

"I know I was just making sure you were okay with it. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Implied. Night mom."

"Goodnight!" She said it in a sin-song voice. I was happy for her. She finally found someone she loved. As soon as I thought that, I looked over at Alek. I blushed and I'm glad he couldn't see me.

"Well my mom is gonna be out all night so if you want to stay the night, you can." He finally looked at me and smiled.

"I'd love to." He got up and walked towards me. He got a little close for my liking so I snuck underneath his arm.

"What's wrong? Chloe King the Uniter, a little scared of Alek Petrov?" He just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna order the food now."

I took my phone back into my hands and started to look for the Pizza place. I called and asked for one pepperoni pizza. I looked at him and smiled.

"What are you thinking now?" He asked in a curious way.

"Oh nothing." I kinda blushed knowing I got caught staring at him. I just got up and walked towards the couch and sat next to him. Well it was more like the opposite side of the couch. I kind of also cuddled into my own little ball and relaxed. Soon enough my sleepy feelings got the best of me and I fell asleep listening to a certain _thump-thump-thump_ noise, coming from beside me. And sure enough it was Alek's heartbeat.

**I am not completely sure how people are actually liking my story, but here's another chapter! If your reading it, please review just so I know people actually do like it...or don't. ^-^**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I realized I said not much Brian but...He is in this chapter and some of the next. Please don't hate me! Also there is a Chalek fight...I am ****_horrible_**** at writing them. But it's part of the story...Also I want to Thank everyone and anyone that is reading or reviewing this story! READ ON!  
**

**Alek POV:**

After a while of TV, paying for the pizza, and letting Chloe sleep, I looked over and her, and I just smiled. Even when she's sleeping she looks amazing. Then my phone rang interrupting my thinking. I reached inside my pocket pulling out my phone. It was Valentina and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Alek, I need to talk to you and Chloe ASAP."

"We'll be there shortly. I have to get her up. She kind of fell asleep."

"It's alright I just need you to be here quickly."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye Alek."

She hung up with that. I walked over to Chloe gently shaking her shoulder.

"Huh, what?" She looked up at me and even though she'd been asleep she was still just as radiant as she was at any other time.

"It's just me, I know it's late but Valentina wants to see us. Sorry Chloe." I looked at her trying to make her sit up. I placed my hand underneath her and set her upright. "Come on and let's get goin."

**Chloe POV:**

I ran upstairs and went to the bathroom quickly to fix my hair. I ran downstairs and Alek already had my keys in his hand I looked at him confused.

"Valentina wants us there ASAP."

"Oh okay, well let's go then." I opened the front door, but before I could get to my car door Alek had already opened it up for me. I looked up and smiled. "Thank you ." I said it as elegantly as I could. He smirked and I slid inside the car. He closed the door.

"What?!" Alek looked completely mad and confused.

"Alek," I tried to say it calmly. He was now standing and I was just trying to make him sit back down. When I put my hand near his he pulled his hand away.

"Alek, I am trying to explain. If you would just sit down!" Valentina's voice was strong and almost scary. I was even scared of her and she wasn't talking to me. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I had that quivering sensation near my mouth and the pain in the back of your throat trying to hold them back. Alek sat down, still not even looking at me.

"Valentina, what do you mean I have to go to the New York pride? I can't just leave Chloe here _unprotected_!"

"Alek if you would just let me explain." She paused for a second and took in a deep breath and let it out. "The San Francisco pride is getting too full. There have been many…cuts I guess you could say. They were shipped all over. Not just to New York. But they said they won't send you anywhere as long as you're…..in _love_." She said it with calmness in her voice.

"Well If I may just cut in, I think Alek is a great friend. And I also know I don't want Alek leaving my side, ever. And what about you? Are you okay with just sending someone you love like a son, away?" I just stared Valentina in the eyes almost building anger. If she said yes, I just might have scratched her eyes out.

"Chloe, but it's not up to me. It's up to all of us." Wait, I thought I was confused before, now I was majorly confused. Alek took the words right out of my head and put them in his charming British accent. _Stop it Chloe! So not the time!_

"What are you talking about now?"

"Alek, Chloe, the only way he is going to stay is if you both make your feelings…..true." She said almost curiously, which was weird in my opinion. I could feel my face rising into a red tomato like on the cartoons. I turned to Alek who was doing the exact same.

"So are you saying what I _think_ your saying?"

"Umm, if you think that you have to…..make love then yes." Right when she said that my hand flew to my mouth. My mouth was wide open, but my hand covered it up. I've always wanted to lose my virginity, but I never wanted to be forced. Would I be the one to do that for Alek? But then a thought came across my mind 'Has Alek ever had sex?' that question was swirling through my head.

"You two both need to talk about his and come up with a decision by Sunday." She said surely, and then she just got up and walked out of the room. She acted like it never happened. _Wait, why us two? _I wouldn't be the one, would I?

I just sat there shocked, stunned, and, maybe even a little bit scared. Then I felt Alek's hand go around my back, to my side, and pull me closer to him. I still didn't move except for when he made me.

"Why does she want us to talk it out? I mean I don't want you to leave but, why put the pressure on a 16 and 17 year old?"

"I don't want to leave either, but…I mean we don't even like each other. Do we?" I felt honestly hurt when he said this.

"Exactly, why us? We don't like each other at all. I mean friends yeah, but nothing more. Right?" I think It killed me saying this.

**Alek POV:**

I can't believe she was saying that she didn't like me. I mean I thought she did at least a little bit. I guess not.

"Right." I looked at her and noticed my hand still around her. I pulled away and ran it through my hair. "Well if you wanna stay the night here, I can take you to the guest bedroom?"

"Uh yeah sure." She stood and so did I. She waved me on, telling me to go. I walked her to the guest room and led her inside.

"Here it is. If you need anything just ask." I smiled at her. No smirk, just a smile. She smiled back.

"Alright. Good night Alek. And thanks…for everything." We just stood and started at each other before I heard a throat being cleared. We both looked away and I know I blushed. _Awkward. _I turned and saw Jasmine standing there.

"Hey, I heard what happened." She looked past me at Chloe, and back and me.

"Yeah, well some things just happen don't they?" I didn't mean for there to be as much bitterness in my voice as there was but oh well.

"Can I please talk to Chloe? Like…alone?"

"Oh…yeah. Sorry." With that I left for my room. I sat on my bed deciding to listen in or not. And I decided I should.

**Chloe POV:**

"Hey Jas, what's up?" I waved her in.

"Well I just…I heard what happened and I _know _you are not ready for something like that. I'm 18 for Basset's sake and I'm still a virgin!" She gave a little laugh after that. I gave her a smile. I'm glad I've found a friend who can understand me.

"Well, you know me and Alek don't like each other _that_ way. I mean I don't want him to leave, but we-I- Oh my god! Fine I think I like Alek!" I looked at her with big eyes not realizing that I just said what I said.

"I was wondering when you yourself would realize it. I know Alek, and I think he likes you too. You know hence the kiss that was given on your porch…" She trailed off after that. After I thought about it I realized maybe she was right.

"Well maybe, but I doubt still that I can….put out if you know what I mean…"

"I know. And even if Alek does like you he wouldn't make you do that. I know he wouldn't. Actually he probably wouldn't even let you if you begged."

"That seems very un-Alek." When I said this we both bursted with laughter.

"Well he might seem like a player and a jerk, but he does care you know. Even if he doesn't like you like that, he still cares for you as a friend." Jasmine was being a great friend right now.

"Yeah your right. Well I'm gonna hit the hay I think." She said okay I gave her a light hug and she left. I lay on my bed and thought for a couple seconds.

"Alek I know you can hear me. Just come here." I laughed at myself and hoped that he could actually hear me.

"You rang?" He looked in with a smirk and a raised eye brow. I laughed and told him to come in. "What's up kitten?" I gave him a look for calling me kitten.

"Can we talk?"

"About what Valentina said?" Duh.

"Yeah, I just want you to know-Wait! Did you hear me and Jasmine? Cause you surely heard me call you!" I was practically yelling now. This is going to be a great night…..

**Alek POV:**

Dammit! Why did I come in? I am such an idiot.

"Chloe look I heard you bu-" Soon enough I was cut off.

"So you eavesdrop and then don't say anything? Not an 'I like you back' or even an 'I hate you'?" Okay she was yelling now. I took hand and led her to the bed.

"Please listen to me and keep your voice down. The last thing we need is Valentina yelling at us." She inhaled and let it out.

"Are you going to answer me?" Oh Bast I'm in trouble…..

"Chloe you know I like you. The kiss? Jasmine said it, I'm just repeating it. I don't want you to do anything for me. Or to me….." I said the last part quietly but she probably heard me. And I know she did because she chuckled a little. I looked at her and she laughed quietly. I couldn't help but join in laughing. For no reason we both just laughed until we cried, for about 10 minutes. (Or longer)

After we laughed, we both sat there and she wiped her fallen tears away, and I wiped the ones that slightly started.

"Seriously, if you think about it….maybe we're on some TV show or something." She laughed at herself for making the comment.

"I really wish we were." She gave an almost hurt look, and I didn't realize exactly what I said. "What'd I do?"

"Oh sorry, nothing." She looked down.

"What is it?" I moved closer to her, but she stood up. "Chloe please tell me what I did." I was basically begging now. I didn't like the way she was making me feel or what she made me do. "Actually don't. Save it. Honestly, I could care less. If you are going to walk around and act like a complete drama queen, then I don't want to hear it." I was walking to the door and the next words poured out of my mouth without me knowing it. "And for the record, I changed my mind. I don't like you. Not at all. I'm not going to like someone that can't keep sane for a matter of 5 minutes!" I meant none of what I said. I left her room without thinking and walked away into my room.

**Chloe POV:**

Wait, what just happened? One minute me and Alek were friends laughing ourselves to death and now he's in his room mad and I'm here, alone and confused. I know I got a little mad about him agreeing with me but it was only because, after he said that I thought he was implying that he wanted all of this to stop or go away. Meaning he wanted _me_ to go away. And now he said he doesn't like me. And he doesn't like me because I'm….._crazy?! _I'm sorry, but if you were killed once and _lived_ you might be a little crazy too. Maybe he just didn't see the fact that I only just found this out a couple of months ago and now…I'm lost and confused. But I like him I think, but I also like Brian. And I know I can't be with Brian, but he is one of the greatest guys I have ever met. Yeah, he's in college, but he cares about me and I care about him. He was there for me when I got out of the warehouse after that scareface creep was killed. Brian was human though. I can never be with a human. Well I could be with him, but I will never be able to actually _be_ with him.

I sat there dazed and confused on Alek and Brian for what seemed like hours till one thought squeezed its way through my already overloaded brain_. I think I'm in love with Brian_….but I can't be. Brian is human. And that was my last thought before laying my head down on my pillow. **(AN: I'd just like to mention writing this part made me gag!)**

****** 3 Days Later*********

**Chloe POV:**

Alek has to leave tomorrow unless he finds someone to love and, well, makes love to them. Alek and I haven't talked much since that little incident in the guest bedroom. My mom called the morning after and told me she was staying out of town for about a week so I've had to stay here and it's not been easy. I had to go to school wearing Jasmine's clothes and come here instead of home. Valentina was fine with me staying, but Alek had something to say of course. Alek and me haven't even been friends since that incident. He hasn't talked to me and when I try to talk to him he blows me off. In a way I'm glad he's leaving, but I will miss him a lot. I still like him even if he hates me. But then there is still that one dilemma. Brian. I still think the same thought as before. I still think I'm in love with him. I haven't talked to him much besides one 'date' and a couple of text sessions here and there. I talked to Jasmine about what happened and she said to give him time. How much more time can I give him before he leaves? He leaves _tomorrow_. As in the day after today. I don't know how much longer I can give him before he's out of my life. Forever.

**Alek's POV:**

I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I have to admit, these past three days have been the. Worst. Of. My. Life. I've been ignoring Chloe all I can so that way leaving will be easier for all of us. She still hangs out with Brian-her human. So all in the world is right. Oh wait, did everyone forget about me?! I have been miserable for the past three days and yes, I did just repeat that. That's how much I've been miserable. I act completely mad around her, but the minute I walk away. I have tears rimming my eyes. I, Alek Petrov, don't cry. Especially not for some _girl_. But Chloe wasn't just some girl. I liked more than I've liked anyone. And that includes Mimi, my only serious relationship. She lives in New York, so maybe I can hang out with her again. She was a great girlfriend, and when she came to visit me, she left mad that I went after Chloe. Jasmine and I haven't talked much since she found out what I told Chloe that night. About me 'not liking her'. She told me I practically broke her heart, but it didn't seem that way when she was with Brian. Her heart seemed full. Not that I was watching…..Oh who was I kidding? I was watching her even though I wasn't on Uniter Duty. Actually I've been off Uniter duty fully after that night. I sat there on my bed and looked at my room. I realized I wasn't going to see this room for a while after tomorrow. Tears rimmed my eyes and even though I said before that I don't cry, I let them fall. I was leaving the place I've called home for over 5 years now. I sat there with tears falling until I felt arms go around me. I jumped at first and realized it was only Jasmine. I just let them fall harder and leaned into her. She was my 'cousin' but she was more like a sister than anything. She was the one I was going to miss the most, not Chloe. _Or so I keep telling myself_…..

**Chloe's POV:**

**(An: Grr! Another Brian+Chloe moment, but I promise you it's a Chalek story!)**

Brian had asked me if I wanted to go somewhere with him and I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to, but I needed to get everything off my mind. It was so stupid of me, but I called him anyway.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah I know I kinda blew you off and I'm sorry. I've been going through a couple of things. But I just want to say that I want to go with you to- well you never actually told me where. But I want to go as _friends_. So how about I just say this now. I don't like anyone in the stance I'm in right now." I started crying silent tears knowing that wasn't true and that the person I thought I loved, I couldn't be with and the person I could be with didn't like me back.

"That's okay. I was actually hoping to ask if you were coming. I was going to call later."

"I would love to. Pick me up in about an hour?"

"Perfect. Be there soon."

He got off the phone with that. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt completely dreadful. I just sat and wiped the tears from my face my eyes were all read and puffy. I walked downstairs only to see another note from my mom.

_Chloe,_

_I have a very important meeting today. I am going to shop for the perfect outfit right now! I'll be home soon around 2'ish. I love you._

_Love, Mom_

I wrote telling her to call me when she got home. I wasn't exactly sure when I'd be home. I left and started walking. I really didn't know where to, but I kept walking until I ran right into someone I really did _not_ want to see.

I looked straight into her eyes. "Hey Jasmine, sorry I gotta go. I have a couple of things to do." I'm guessing Jasmine had heard every word on me not liking anyone. I just really hoped she knew it was a lie...

I just walked off not giving her a chance to say, ask, or shout anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so...2 things to say.**

**1. I just want to say Thank You to the people who take time to review my story. I am not the best writer...I honestly think I'm horrible, but my friend wanted me to put this story up. Please just keep letting me know if you like it! Tell my what I can do to improve this story! I promise I won't be mad if you have something kinda mean to say! I accept all criticism!**

**2. This story now takes place after the finale. Bad thing: The carnival never happened, meaning no Chalek moment ): Good thing: Chloe never said she loved Brian! Mainly, the only things that did happen is her going with Brian to Olivia's and the theater. Please read and tell me what you think! All honesty is accepted (:**

**Chloe's POV:**

"What happened?!" Amy shrieked with terror and fear all in her voice.

"He's dead. It's all my fault." Even though I had told myself this wasn't my fault, who else was there to blame? I was all my fault…

"Chloe. What Happened?" her voice was stern and she stated every syllable clearly. But I could still see the tears dripping down her face. I looked at Paul who was too shocked to say even a word. I looked down to Brian again.

"Earlier I got a message from my dad telling me to meet him here. I didn't know it was just some trick!" The tears were now ripping out of my eyes. I looked up only to see Amy and Paul standing beside me.

"What else Chlo?" Here voice was sentimental and full of worry. It was definitely higher pitched if possible.

I explained everything to the couple I was now leaning. They were making it possible for me to sit up. My body was aching all over. My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head. I looked down one more time before getting up. Paul helped me with Brian's body and lie it down peacefully. He called the police with Amy still at his hip while I said my final words to a now dead Brian.

"I told you we couldn't be together. Do you get why now?" At the last sentence I looked up as if looking at him. He was probably now watching over me. He's in a better place. I drew my claws out as if showing him the real me. I retracted them back and stood up walking towards the still shaken up couple.

"Guys I really just need to go home." They nodded their heads and started walking on either side of me. I was in the middle holding Amy's hand with one and Paul's with the other. We left the theater and got into the car. Paul was in the back it being a tough time for me and it being Amy's car. We rode in silence until a thought ran through my mind. Alek.

"Amy! Alek is leaving tonight, take me to Valentina's. NOW!" I yelled at her causing her to swerve a bit but she started going faster.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. If I lost Alek after I had just died and Brian died, I don't know what I would do. I didn't know how I would escape.

Amy was at Valentina's and I jumped out of the car before she stopped.

"Chloe! Wait!"

"Amy I don't have the time!"

"Just please be careful! Please." As she said the last please I could hear her voice break into a cry. I spun around on my heels and tackled her with a hug.

"I love you Ames. I wouldn't let myself die 7 more times before saying bye. I'm not going anywhere any time soon." We separated and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and wiped her tears. I was about to run again when I saw Paul. I ran into him and hugged him too.

"I also love you Paul. But you know as a bother." I felt him chuckle even though he was trying to hold back his tears too." The same goes for you." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Or more like ran away.

"We love you too Chloe!" they yelled it at the exact same time.

I was running full speed like a freight train. I couldn't wait for the elevator so I ran up the stairs. I was in front of the door and I barged in. I didn't make a sound as I opened the door though. I saw two people fighting. More like two Mai. I saw one was Zane, but couldn't see the other one. I looked closely and saw exactly who it was. It was Alek.

"Alek!" I was sure there were tears in my eyes but I ran in and separated them and we all just stared at each other. Finally I wanted answers.

"What in the world is going on!?" I yelled at them so fiercely it almost scared me. No one said anything but Alek wouldn't look at me. "Could you please for 5 seconds forget about the whole fight thing? What's going on?"

"Well you see Chloe-" Zane was trying to explain.

"Shut up!" Alek raised his voice to the point I was scared of him.

"Oh Alek, I will never shut up." He turned to me staring me in the eyes. I noticed his American accent was dropped and replaced with one that was sort of like Alek's. "Since I see someone has already taken care of you tonight, I just have one more thing to do." I was shocked I didn't know what to say. Until I saw something I never wanted to see in my life. Ever.

"NO!" My voice came out as high pitched as I never imagined it could be. I saw Alek's face turn to surprise. And then nothing but pain. He had been stabbed. But that was just one part of it. He was stabbed by Zane.

**Alek's POV:**

Before I could get a word out I heard Chloe scream and looked down at my own stomach. I was stabbed by my own brother.

**Chloe's POV:**

I lunged straight for Zane taking him to the floor with one shove. I looked at him, but instead of killing him I slammed his head against the ground. Hard enough to make him pass out but not die. I jumped around and saw Alek now leaning against the counter of Valentina's kitchen. Speaking of Valentina, Where was she? Right now I just needed to help Alek. I jumped to Alek with one step and was standing beside him I took the knife out and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Bathroom-cough-first ai-cough-aid kit." He was coughing up blood as he spoke. I darted towards the bathroom and under the sink there was a first aid kit. I ran to Alek and lifted his shirt. He was now on the table.

"Now what?" I knew my vice was quivering when I said 'what'.

"Clean it." He was in pain but didn't look like he was about to die. Yet.

I took the alcohol and started cleaning the wound with a towel that was in the kitchen drawer. He yelled in pain. I knew it must have felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry Alek. I'm just trying to help." The more I cleaned it the more his eyes turned to slits and the more his claws went in and out. I knew what was next. Stitching. I got the needle and thick black wire out and placed them together. I took one look at Alek's face and knew he was ready. His skin was very colder and clammier than anyone's should be. I started crying more than before knowing how much pain he was possibly going through. About 5 minutes later it was stitched and I was shocked that I had just done that. Alek was fine now. At least I hope he was

"Chloe we need to help them." He got up from the table but I shoved him right back down.

"You're not going anywhere. Now what do you mean?"

"Living room." I could see tears in his eyes. Alek. Crying. This had to be BIG.

I turned only to see something else I didn't want to see. Two limp bodies. One Valentina's and One Jasmine's. I stood in shock for a moment and ran to help the one closest to me. Jamsine. The same thing Zane did to Alek, he did to Jasmine. I picked her up and lied her down on the spot Alek was before. I wondered where he went but didn't do anything but help Jasmine. I did the exact same thing I did with Alek, to her. I stood there, listening to her heartbeat. I knew she was alive. She started stirring. I jumped up and picked her from the counter and placed her onto the couch. She woke up with a dazed look and looked straight at me.

"What happened?" She went straight to her stomach apparently remembering everything.

"It's okay now. You're okay." I tried smiling even though I knew I couldn't hide the pain for my loved ones. She lied back down but sat right back up, eyes big and mouth wide open.

"Valentina!" She tried getting up but I wouldn't let her.

"Stop fighting me! I'll take care of her." I got up to run to her but Alek was sitting over her. I walked over to him.

"Is she-?" He knew exactly what I was going to ask. He just nodded and I knelt down beside him. His face barreled into my shoulder and I almost fell. He was crying into my shoulder. I heard Jasmine get up and walk over towards us. I heard a gasp and a fall.

"Jasmine!" I turned just enough to see her on her knees. One hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach, making sure she didn't break the stitching. Water was spraying out of her eyes. I'd never saw either of these two cry before. I picked Alek up as I got up and sat him down on the couch. I walked over to Jasmine and placed her right beside him. They cried right into each other. I reached for my phone and called Amy.

"Chloe! Are you okay? Is Alek still here?" I had totally forgotten about him leaving and our fight.

"Yeah, just please come up here. Like now."

"Already on our way!" She hung up and I slunk into the wall and fell onto the floor. A hand over my mouth and my knees scrunched up against me.

**No one's POV:**

The next day they all woke up inside Valentina's apartment. Eh wait, actually Jasmine's apartment. Amy and Paul were curled up with each other in the chair that was barely big enough for one person to fall asleep in. Jasmine and Alek fell asleep on the couch together and Chloe crashed on the other couch they had.

**Alek's POV:**

I can't believe Chloe saved me. I was supposed to be the one saving her from everything and anything. I was the only one awake. I got up to go to the bathroom as I did I saw the door was open. My Mai side fully took over and I was full out Mai. Claws, eyes, intense hearing, and of course pure rage.

I listened for anything heard nothing other than 4 other heartbeats. Relief washed over me. I retracted my claws and my eyes returned to their normal glare. I closed the door and kept walking towards the bathroom until I heard a heartbeat pick up. I turned quickly around to see none other than Chloe getting up. I kind of ran towards the bathroom in my room, wanting to escape another talk with.

**Chloe's POV:**

I stretched out my body that still ached from being shot 3 times. I quickly laid my hand in between my chest and stomach. That was exactly where I was shot. I lifted my shirt and looked and the 3 pinkish round scars that took place of the piercing holes that were in my body. I noticed I never changed into another shirt and blood stained my stomach. I got up to get a shirt from Jasmine's room. I didn't think she would mind. I walked in and walked over to her drawer. I took notice of her room at that point. The themed colors were white and a light-almost lavender-purple. Her bed had pillows covering it and they were purple, black, and white. Her blanket was the same as the pillows. Her room actually fit her quite nicely. I took notice to the bathroom and walked towards it not knowing that Alek and Jasmine shared a bathroom, I walked in. I saw Alek standing over the sink shirtless. To make sure I didn't see anything I quickly covered my eyes and blushed as red as a cherry in a fire.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly shut the door and leaned my back against it, but then I fell backwards. Alek had opened the door. He quickly caught me, but I remembered his side and jumped up before really letting him get me.

"Are you okay?" He was worried.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to hurt your side, by straining it." I looked down. Me and Alek were still in a really uncomfortable position with our friendship... or relationship. I still didn't know.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry, yo- What happened?" I guess he finally took notice in my shirt.

"Oh, umm I kind of got…shot." I hesitated on telling him. He had enough stress going on.

"What?! How could I let that happen to you?" He picked up the vase that was sitting on a desk in Jasmine's room threw it. If I wasn't Mai, I'm pretty sure it would've hit me in the face. My face was in shock and his was pure anger.

"Alek, please calm down. You're scaring me!" I practically yelled at him. His face turned to pure sorrow as he realized he almost hit me.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. About everything. Ignoring you, letting you die, and now almost hitting you in the face with a vase!" He yelled it at me, but I knew that he was just making a point.

"Never. Ever. Yell at me again." I said with all seriousness. My serious face turned into a laughing one. He joined in with his smirk. That was before planting a solid kiss on my laughing lips. It was short and sweet. After he pulled away I blushed very deeply. His face was just as blushed as mine. He started walking away and I was joining him when I remembered my shirt.

"Oh! I have to change. I'll be right in!" I ran to change my shirt.

**Also I just want to say Alek throwing the vase was...Totally not him and also, after re-reading it, kinda funny. Sorry about that...I already said I'm a horrible writer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chappy 6! **

**Amy POV:**

After hearing Alek scream-which jolted me awake by the way- I sat up realizing he was yelling at Chloe. Now all of us were awake. Then I heard silence and saw him walk into the living room. Shirtless. My face blushed and Paul tightened his grip on my hand. I looked at him and his face was almost jealous. Ha!

"What happened?" My face was completely serious and I was mad that we would even choose to yell a word at Chloe let alone a sentence!

"It's nothing. Were fine, I was just making my voice louder for emphasis." He smirked as he finished his sentence.

"Don't play C.B. with me! If you hurt Chloe so help me I will-"

"Trust me. I will not be hurting Chloe." I was now against a wall and it reminded me of the time in the hallway.

"Alek!" Jasmine yelled at him.

"Get your hands off of her! Now!" Paul yelled at him and I couldn't help but smile. He stepped away with his hands in the air like he was surrendering a war, but he still had his stupid smirk!

Chloe walked in and saw all of our faces.

"What's going on?" She looked totally confused.

"Oh nothing, no biggy." I smiled and walked towards her. "How you feeling?" I tried to make my voice kiddish.

She just smiled. "A lot better." She looked at Alek and Jasmine. Her smile instantly fell. "How about you guys?" She tried to be as sincere as she said it.

They looked at each other. "Well, I think we'll be okay. As long as we all have each other, right?" jasmine said with a plastered smile on her face. I walked over to her. Even though we weren't the closest of friends, I still wanted to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry Jasmine. I don't know what to say besides that." My arm was around her and she was sobbing into my shoulder. I just sat down with her and held her close.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Paul was so cute when he was nervous!

"Come on. I'll show you where it is." Alek waved a hand and Paul followed. Since when did they become friends?

**Chloe's POV:**

I honestly loved the fact that we were all getting along. Jasmine and Alek were getting used to having Paul and Amy around. I smiled a small, but noticeable smile and sat down on the couch I had fallen asleep in. Alek walked back in and sat next to me. He was still looking down at his feet.

"You know I'm leaving tonight, right?" My heart sank.

"Yeah well, you do that. I think we can be happy with whatever choice you make." I stood up and started walking away.

"Chloe, I have no control over it. Plus it doesn't seem like you cared much the other night!"

"I don't know what to say to you! Again you lead me on, by just kissing me a couple of minutes ago and now you're going back to saying we don't care about each other. And I'm the one that can't make up my mind?! " I stormed out of the room and walked into the guest room. I sat down on the bed and cried so hard my head was hurting. My sobs were loud enough for the deaf to hear! I knew the moment I left the room, I wasn't going to be happy for a long, long time.

**Alek's POV:**

I was just about to walk and get Chloe when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Amy. She was pissed!

"I told you not to hurt her!" She screamed at me. I mean _screamed_. I never thought she could yell so loud. She wasn't crying, but her face showed hurt and anger.

She ran after Chloe, leaving me in the dust. I felt horrible about saying what I said.

**Jasmine POV:**

What. Was. That! I have no idea what's going on! They kissed?! I'm so lost. And I'm sorry, but is alek _blaming_ Chloe for him having to leave? Paul came in and saw Alek pacing around like an idiot, and surely you didn't have to be Mai to hear Chloe's crying.

"What happened?" He said it in a really small voice, you probably almost had to be Mai to hear it. I'm guessing he didn't want Alek to hurt him.

"It's okay, Alek and Chloe just had a little fight." I tried to reassure him.

"Little? You call that little? She just said that I don't care about her, and you know damn well that I do!" He was walking towards me and I could see he was _really_ mad.

"Alek just calm down and sit! Now!" He sat down. It was very ironic that I felt like I was talking to a dog. I was mad at him for even thinking about yelling at me. So I screamed right back. Paul was scared, I could tell. "Paul if you don't mind, I want to talk to Alek. _Alone_. Go make sure Chloe's okay." He just nodded and ran out quickly.

"Jasmine, I really do not want to talk about this."

"I don't really care if you do or don't. We're talking, now." My voice was stern. "If you are going to get Chloe distracted from her real duties as the Uniter, than _stop_ seeing her!" I didn't want to see Alek or Chloe get hurt, but Chloe had bigger things to worry about.

" Well that won't be much of a problem considering I'm _leaving_ tonight."

"Alek, stop blaming Chloe! She is the Uniter! She has enough stress in her life. She doesn't need boy trouble to add to it! She has to fulfill her duty _as_ the Uniter!

"If that's what she needs to do, then after she is done 'fulfilling her duty' tell her to come find me. In New York." Before I got a word out of my mouth , Alek had his jacket on and he was out of the door. He was in sweatpants and crappy tennis shoes, with no shirt. He couldn't be out there for long.

**Chloe POV:**

I just lay there, letting my heart separate into a million, sharp pieces. Alek was mad at me and again he sits there and acts like I don't care for him. I don't actually know how Alek feels anymore. I thought he liked me, but maybe he really doesn't. I didn't want to believe it but maybe it was true I wondered exactly why he didn't, but then thought it was because I wasn't good enough. Maybe he couldn't like me, considering my rep compared to his. We were completely different.

"Chloe, I am so sorry. I have no idea why Al- he would say something like that." I knew she didn't want to say his name. I didn't reply, I just laid there the same as 1 minute ago. My heart shattering. I knew I was being a real drama queen right now. I got up and left Amy and Paul kind of surprised. I only walked out to see a shocked and lonely Jasmine.

"Where is he?" I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now.

"I am _so_ sorry Chloe. I was only trying to help." I didn't want her to feel bad so I walked over and sat beside her.

"It's not your fault Jasmine. It's not like you told him to leave." She looked up and tears were now coming out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe I-I basically did tell him to leave." I was shocked and stunned that Jasmine would do something like that to me. Even to herself. Right now, she just lost 2 people. And now she's blaming herself for Alek leaving.

"No Jasmine, don't blame yourself. I know you-"

"Chloe!" She was now standing and crying. Hard. "I told Alek to stop seeing you so you could fulfill your duties! I did it. It's my fault."

"Jasmine, you were just being a good leader." I was pretty sure there were tears streaming along my face again. _Will I ever stop crying?!_

"Chloe I'm sorry. Just go and get Alek back, for you. For me." She tried to smile even though the tears were still clearly visible.

"I have my phone. Call me if you hear or find anything on everything that's happened." I just got up and ran out the door. I texted Amy really quick and told her to stay with jasmine and not to worry. Right now I had one thing on my mind. Finding Alek, giving him crap about everything he said, and landing a sweet kiss upon his lips_. I am so cheesy…_

**Alek's POV:**

I don't know how I'm getting to New York, but I will somehow. I don't want to hurt Chloe any more. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I knew that getting away from her would cause her pain but she would get over it soon. I hope.

I started running I never did learn the whole story about everything that's happened to Chloe in the past 3 days. I knew I was going to have to hear it somehow. Maybe I could deal with talking to Chloe one more time. I picked my phone from my pocket and searched for her number. But before I had time to hit it I looked at the one below and saw 'Chloe's mom'. I remembered that Chloe never said anything about her mom calling or vise-versa. I ran to Chloe's house trying to be sure her mom was safe. Or not.

As I was running, it's like I didn't even have to actually look where I was going. I knew my way by heart. I wanted to be sure I could take care of everyone in Chloe's life. Mai or Human.

I was at Chloe's house, standing in front of her door. I just stood and listened. There were 3 heartbeats. Merideth, Frank, and Vanessa maybe? I knew the answer to that question when I heard 2 male voices talking and one female voice. But the female voice wasn't talking-she was wining. Almost crying. _Chloe's mom was in trouble. _I needed to help her mom.

I snuck up to Chloe's window and her lamp was on like always. She left it on no matter what. That had to have meant that no one was inside her room. I slid through the _unlocked_ window. When is she going to learn to lock her window? After I was inside I listened closely and heard the heartbeats that were coming from downstairs, all 3 of them. I walked to that hallway meeting the stairs, but not going down them. I listened.

"Do you even think this is going to work? I mean she hasn't come home in a days and she hasn't noticed her mom not getting in contact?"

"She will come. Sooner or later she will. Just be patient and shut up!" He stretched out the words 'shut up'. Chloe's mom just started moaning and wining again. She was trying to say something, but with a knotted rag in her mouth who knew what she was saying. I needed to help, but how?

I went into Chloe's room to try to find something small. I found a pad of sticky notes. Who knew these stupid little things could come in handy? I walked quietly down the stairs and finally looked into the living room.

Her mom was sitting in one of the living room chairs. The two men were pacing around with ski masks on and they were dressed in black. I wanted to just go down and rip the masks off their faces, and punch them until they bled to death right there.

I took the note pad and threw it into the kitchen. Being Mai, I have excellent aim and threw it right into the pile of dishes making a crashing sound. The two men jumped and ran into the kitchen and started looking around. After they seemed distracted enough I ran over to Chloe's mom and picked her up. It was a little awkward picking up a grown woman, but she wasn't just a woman. She was Chloe King's mom. They weren't looking so I darted out the door.

**Chloe's POV:**

I ran around looking for Alek for almost 2 hours. I came across a part of land that you could see the Golden gate perfectly from. There was a bench and I was as tired as ever. I walked over to sit down and did. I relaxed a moment and then my phone vibrated. I looked at my phone and my heart skipped a beat. Or maybe 2. It was from Alek.

**I have your mom just meet me at home. I already know you're not here.**

I didn't even reply, I got up and ran towards the building. I was so happy he didn't go to New York.

**Please review and tell watchya think! Also thanks for all the reviews on all of my new stories. I'm a new writer and I really appreciate it! So keep on reviewing and reading! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chappy 7 (:**

**Chloe's POV:**

Again I didn't have the time to take the elevator so I ran up the stairs. I wanted to know what was up with my mom. What did he mean he has my mom? Why would he have her? I just hope she's okay.

Once I reached the door, I stood for a second and just waited. I don't know what for but I waited. Just as I reached for the knob it opened. I saw a face I've wanted to see for so long now.

"How could you just leave like that?" I practically screamed it at him.

"Chloe you don't know how sorry I am. I swear I didn't mean a single word of what I said." After he said that I just stared at him. I looked right into his eyes. I know I had a mad expression on my face, but I also knew my eyes were filled with love. At that moment he just wrapped his arms around me and my arms went around him. I was just so happy to be in his arms again.I pulled away from his grasp and kissed him on the cheek. I knew this didn't change him leaving, but I could deal with that later. Hopefully. He let go and ushered me towards my mom. As he did he had a small smile on his face. No smirk.

"Mom! Are you okay?" I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and worry.

"Chloe, explain to me what the hell is going on. Now." Her voice didn't rise but I knew she was mad.

So I did what she said, with my 4 best friend's right by my side. It took almost an hour and a half for me to explain everything. Being Mai, my dad being mixed in somehow, and dying twice now. She was definitely crying now. I felt horrible about everything. The lying, the emotions I had to keep, it was all way too much for her to handle. After a very awkward silence, she finally spoke.

"Chloe, can I just go home please?"

"Yeah I'll give you a ride, ju-"

"No, Amy can give me a ride." When she said that I looked at Amy and she didn't know what to say.

"Oh okay well just text me when you get there." I didn't wait for a reply, I just went to that same room as earlier. I sat but didn't cry. I knew she had a right to be mad. I just didn't expect her to basically tell me off the way she did.

**Amy POV:**

I was confused by that _whole_ situation. I felt bad about giving Chloe's mom a ride. I knew Chloe was hurt by it. But, if I said no she wouldn't have a ride so I gave her one anyways. The ride home was awkward, and very, very quiet. It felt like eternity before I finally pulled up to the curb.

"Okay, Momma 'M'. Here's your stop." I was trying to be cool about everything. Paul was in the back seat, as quiet as ever.

"Thank you Amy. Do you think you could text Chloe for me? Just tell her to pick up her stuff. I need to figure this out. Alone." A shocking feeling came over me. The only thing I could think of was 'poor Chloe'. I hated the fact that Chloe had to deal with so much.

"So, do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Paul was sitting in front now. He moved when Meredith left.

"Umm yeah, if you could." He was being so shy. I loved him when he was shy. So we drove to his house and I dropped him off and went home. I texted Chloe and went to bed.

**Alek POV:**

Not that it was her fault, but I told her this would happen. I know she didn't want her mom to get kidnapped, but I also knew she would get hurt. That is the last thing I'd want to happen to her. I know how she feels. She's been in the guest bedroom-which I'm going to guess is hers now-for about an hour. I didn't want to bother her. It would bring up a lot more stuff that we could deal with tomorrow or some other time-If I was still here. I just knew someone should be in there with her.

"Hey Jas?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think you could go and check on Chloe? I'm just worried about her, and I doubt she really wants to see me right now." I looked down as I finished my sentence.

"Yeah, but I don't think she really wants to be bothered by anyone. It's not just you." She gave me a light smile and a pat on my shoulder. I tried to smile back at her, but knew it was probably the smallest and weakest smile ever.

She walked away and I laid my back against the couch and sucked in a big breath.

**Chloe POV:**

Why did this have to happen to me? Why do I _have_ to be the Uniter? If I were to just give up and not do anything, what would everyone else do? I don't even think anyone would care. Maybe Jas and Alek, but who else really knows me?

"Hey Chlo," I was interrupted by Jas.

"Hey, what's up?" I tried to make the tears stop and the sniffles go away but they weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Well, me and Alek were worried and I wanted to check up on you. I know it's hard, but maybe she'll get a chance to think it over and decide it's not so bad." I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. We both knew that the chances of her changing her mind were low.

"I doubt it Jas." I gave a little smile to her. She leaned more in from the doorway and started to come in. She sat next to me on the bed and put her arm around my shoulder. Last night, Alek and her cried their eyes out. It was my turn.

I place my head on her shoulder and she just hugged me. I started crying even harder knowing that someone did care about me and a second ago I was thinking about letting her down. We just sat there until we were interrupted by a throat being cleared.. Jasmine stopped and I lifted my head. Of course it was Alek. Who else would it be?

"Oh, umm Alek did you want to talk to Choe?" Jasmine was also kind of surprise by Alek's appearance.

"Yeah, if you don't mind Chloe?"

"No, it's okay. Come on in." I swung my hand gesturing for him to come in. Jasmine left as Alek came in.

"Look, Chloe I am so sorry about all that's happened to you. You basically lost the only people you have." I knew he was trying to comfort me, but nothing could really help right now.

"Alek, I know your just trying to be a good bo- friend, but" I took a little pause. "I just don't think anyone can help right now. No one really knows how I feel." The second I said that I regretted it

"I wouldn't say I don't know how you feel Chloe. I have had quite a bit of pain in my life too." Now he wasn't even looking at me.

"I know , I take that back. I'm sorry. Please come here and sit down." I placed my hand down beside me hoping he would take my offer. He was hesitant, but he eventually came over and sat down. But he definitely kept his distance. "Alek, I am so sorry about everything. You heard what I said about Brian and I honestly just apologize, but I thought I loved him. Again I'm just really sorry." This time I was the one looking down.

"Don't be, I made a mistake in saying what I did and then leaving you like that. If I wouldn't have left you probably wouldn't have died." He looked up and moved a bit closer. I put my arm around him to give him a hug. He placed his arms around me and hugged me right back. Right now, I was in a strong pair of arms and I needed to let tears fall. So that's exactly what I did. I moved closer to where I had a leg on the bed and one off. I place my hands around his neck and buried my head in his neck. He just held me, like someone that loved me would.

"Alek, this might not be the right time to say this but" I took another pause." I really do like you." I looked up and smiled at him. His face was almost in shock.

"And-and- I…..like you too." He smiled down at me. I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

**I hope I get lots of love on this! tell me how I'm doing. To do that you have to type in that big empty box down there, and hit the little button that says 'review'. So basically I'm telling you to REVIEW! ^-^ **


	8. Not a chapter Just read!

Okay, so this is not a chapter. I just want to say a few things. You don't have to read this, but I would like you to! (:

1. Kay...For one I just want to say Thank You to everyone who is reviewing and adding to their follows/favorites! For those who are just reading, and not reviewing...REVIEW! I don't care if you have an account in here, just let me know you read it please!

2. I want to say sorry. For 2 things actually...One is I know I am not the best at writing with the plot, grammer, and just the plain story itself. So those to you telling me I am good, it really makes me feel better and encourages me to keep writing! So keep doing it x) And I also want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I am now working on a new chapter for Back To The Way Things Were. I already have a chapter written for Chloe King: Aftermath though. I was really stupid to put these stories up right when school was starting though, so I may not update every single week. I promise you I will when I can though! Also, if you have ideas for any of my stories, please let me know! PM me or just review them please! I will take all ideas and thoughts into consideration!

Okay, so you got my message. Send me yours! I want you to tell me what you think of my stories and any ideas you have for them! Please either PM me or review so I know I am actually writing for people and not just the website x)

Thanks (:

~Maria xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

**Alek's POV:**

I let Chloe rest and fall asleep. I was still in shock that she liked me. The only thing I was worried about was Brian. Not in the way you think. I mean I'm worried about Chloe still having feelings for him. I don't want to her to choose me because I'm the only option...As I've stated before. she confuses me to no end. One minute her and I are friends, then more than friends, them completely mad at each other.

I sat down on my bed with a sigh. Trying to think all of this through was way to stressful. I decided I need help. Definitely not form Chloe, so I thought about Jasmine. I got up and walked to her room. With a light knock on her door, she opened it

"Hey, what's up?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-Uh-I just need to talk to you. If you don't mind!" I was getting a bit nervous and Jasmine saw this.

"Are you nervous? This has to be good." She smirked and opened her door further, to let me in.

"I am _not_ nervous, Jas. When am I ever nervous?" I tried to play it cool. She just laughed.

"Uh huh...If your fine then you don't need me." She pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay! So I'm nervous! We both know I've only been nervous for two reasons in the past-what 4 years?" I gave her a pleading look.

"So it's either Chloe, or someone else attacked." She sighed and sat on her bed. I walked over to the chair she had in her room and took a seat.

"What do you think?" I put my head between my hands. I didn't like talking about my 'personal' life to anyone. The reason being my parents. I never really had anyone I could talk to honestly.

"Okay, so what's going on?" I stayed silent and still. "Alek, I can't help if you don't let me help you." She said slightly annoyed. I stayed silent fro several minutes. I couldn't just tell her, could I? I sighed and raised my head.

"Well, we talked." She looked at me telling me to go on. I just couldn't though. I didn't know why.

"There has to be more to it then that." She stated obviously.

"We cleared everything really, but then she told me something. I know it's supposed to be a good thing, but I can't help but not like it somehow." She looked at me again. She was clearly getting annoyed, I wouldn't just spit it out. "She told me she liked me." I said looking down again. I heard her slightly gasp.

"You're upset about that?! Alek, you've liked her since she became the Uniter, and this is a bad thing in your eyes?" She was standing, and walking slowly towards me. I could definitely she was getting mad.

"Look! It's not that I don't want her to, or that I don't like her too! You _know_ I like her! I even told her I liked her back!" I said standing up too.

"Then what's the problem?" She stopped and just looked absolutely confused.

"I just can't help but feel this is some kind of rebound thing from Brian." I scoffed. She walked closer to me, not mad. At least it didn't seem like she was mad. She sat beside me, on the arm of the chair.

"Alek, maybe you should just give her some time to clear her head. Don't let her do things she'll regret. I know you really like her, but now is really not the time to get into relationship. Just please don't run out on me again." She whispered the last part. My head head popped when when she said that.

"Hey, you know that wasn't just because of you. You know how I get. I over react, I have anger issues." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and got up. She walked towards her bed, but stopped.

"So promise me? Hold back a little on your relationship status?"

"Alright. Just for you." I smirked at her. I got up and headed to the door. I turned around once I stood in front of it. "Thanks, Jas." She just smiled and layed back down. I walked out of her room, and into mine.

I decided it was best for me to try and get_ some_ sleep. I tried to clear my head, and just sleep. I don't think that was happening. I just thought about everything, about how Jas must feel right now, about Chloe, about getting the people who did this to us. Everything. After several minutes, and my brain feeling close to explosion, I fell into a deep sleep.

**So, very short I know. I am having a bit of trouble coming up with another chapter, so the next update may not come for a bit of time ): I could use all the ideas anyone has though. If you have any, please feel free to PM me or put it in a review. Speaking of reviewing, DO IT! x) Love to all of you that Read&Review though!**

**~Maria xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! (: Here it is!**

**Chloe's POV:**

I felt my brain slowly start to function again as I started to wake up. When my eyes opened, the light streamed in from the window. I blinked to refocus my eyes, and for some reason felt great. I sat for several seconds, wanting to just go back to bed. My thoughts went back to last night, me telling Alek I liked him. I still can't believe I told him that. I mean I know I have feelings for him but it's all so confusing. I just don't want to hurt him. Not again.

I got up and stretched and noticed I had no clothes to wear but these pajamas Jas gave me last night. They were a bit big, considering we weren't the same size. I walked over towards her room and knocked on the door. I just hope she was awake.

"Yeah!" She yelled. I chuckled.

"It's me! Uh, is there any way I can get some clothes from you?" I asked rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Sure, hold on a sec!" She yelled back. I waited and heard a bit of movement inside her room. She opened the door and handed me some clothes to choose from. "Here ya go." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I couldn't help but wonder how she was holding up. "U, Jas? How are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Better." She looked down and back up at me. She gave me a small smile. "You should go get ready. No school for any of us and I have to go to a meeting today, so they can help me with the-uh-the pride." She looked down and started bouncing on her heels. "It's weird you know. Valen-Uh, my mom always said I was going to have to run the pride one day, but I didn't expect it to come so soon." I saw one tear trail down her cheek. I felt so bad.

"I bet you'll do great, Jas." He told and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. She wiped her face quick and gave me a quick smile.

"You better get ready." She told me and closed her door. I sighed. I wish she knew she didn't have to close her self up like that. She could tell me anything, and I mean anything. I made my way back to my room and got dressed. Purple blouse and simple jeans. Nothing big. I threw my hair up, not wanted to deal with it. I walked out into the kitchen to grab some food and found Alek pouring some cereal. I blushed, remembering last night again.

"Hey," I said quietly. I walked over to where he was and sat beside him.

"Hey." He smiled and reached for another bowl and spoon for me. He poured both our bowls and we just started eating. The silence was starting to become a bit uncomfortable.

"So, uh did you sleep well?" _Really, that's what you came up with?_

"Very, you?"

"Pretty good." And then the silence returned. _Well this is going great_...

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night..." He trailed off. _Oh no! Does he really not like me?_

"Please tell me your not about to say you don't like me? I mean I would understand, but I would really hate it if-"

"Chloe!" His hand was covering my mouth and he was staring right at me. I was glad his hand was there, because my face was probably very red. "I just want to tell you something. Yes, I do like you but I think we should kinda take it slow. I don't think either one of us are ready for a relationship right now. We both just lost people we...We loved." He uncovered my mouth and got up to put his bowl in the sink. Was that comment towards me and Brian?

"Alek, I..." I didn't have anything to say. I think I did love Brian. I can't help my feelings. "You're right. Take it slow." I whispered and went back to eating my cereal. I was a bit upset and he knew it. He was about to go to his room when he came back over to me.

"Chloe, it's not you. Trust me. If I could, I would take you right now and take you to that movie I promised what feels like centuries ago. We both just need time to straighten things out. Okay?" He place his hand around me, almost hugging me. I just nodded. I heard him sigh and his arm leave me slowly. I wanted his arm to be able to stay around me forever. He turned around again to leave, but I had to let him now I wanted to be with him not Brian and I only thought of one way to do that.

I jumped off the stool and ran up behind him. He must've heard me coming because he turned around and I was glad he did. I didn't wait, I didn't hesitate I just kissed him. I'm hoping he was jut shocked, because he wasn't really kissing back. After several seconds of him not really responding I pulled away. I was afraid now for than ever that he didn't like me.

"No," I whispered and started walking away from him, but he grabbed my arm. I was_ not_ about to start crying, I am seriously emotional! I didn't have time to rip my arm away or say anything because next thing I knew, he was the one kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed with all I had. His lips against mine, moving together just felt so right. After we were left breathless, we pulled apart. He moved his hands to my waist and held them there. "I can't be just friends wit you, Alek." I told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know who I was kidding. I can't be just friends with you either." He told me and gave me another short kiss. "But we can't tell Jasmine." I looked at him weird.

"Why not?"

"I kind of promised her we wouldn't have any distractions." He smirked.

"Looks like that's one promise, you'll have to break." I whispered leaning towards him and stopped right at his lips.

"Looks like it." He whispered back, his accent slurring his words. He gave in and kissed me. This kiss was not like our other ones. It hard and fast paced...I liked it.

* * *

After a make-out session in the couch, we decided to just sit for a while. We watched Tv and he held me. He layed on the couch, me on top of him. We heard the door start to open and I jumped up, remembering that we 'weren't dating'. Jasmine came in with grocery bags and dragged them to the kitchen.

"I decided to grab food while I was already out." She said and started putting stuff away. I got up, leaving Alek on the couch. I helped Jasmine put things away, making small talk and then my phone rang. I looked down and saw my mom calling me. I practically dropped my phone twice before actually answering it.

"Hello?"

"Chloe," And that's all she said.

"Mom?" I heard her sigh.

"I want you to come and get your stuff out of this house. You can stay with Amy or Jasmine, but I need you out. You just aren't my daughter anymore. I have no idea who you are." I was shocked. I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked up at Jasmine and I think she heard the whole thing.

"I won't be coming back. I'll send some Mai to get it. You know, Mai? My really family!" I yelled and hung up. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen and caught my breath.

"Chloe?" I heard Jasmine ask. I looked up and saw Alek had come in and was standing beside me.

"I'm fine." And that was the truth. I wasn't about to cry, and I was finally getting why Jasmine and Alek disliked Human's so much. Some of them just weren't as understanding. "I do need some Mai to pick up my stuff if you could though, Jas." I told her.

"I'll see what I can do." She told me and walked away.

"You okay?" Alek whispered into my ear, after wrapping his arms around me.

"I am now." I tilted my head and kissed him. He pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"I'm glad. But, you know you don't have to be so strong. I can carry you if you ever fall apart." His accent rung those words through my ears. That was the sweetest thing any one had ever said to me.

"I know you would. But I'm serious. I'm okay. Everyone reacts differently I guess." I sighed looking down.

"Well, lets go and sit down. I thing we've had an exciting enough day." He walked me to the couch and we took a seat. We sat apart in case Jas walked in. And I couldn't help but smile. I might've lost my mom, but I definitely gained something else.

And scene! I hope you forgive me for not updating all month really, I've been busy. Tell watchya thought by...Wait, what's that word...Ohh! Reviewing! Yeah, that's it. Tell me how I did my reviewing below ;D

~Maria xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

**First off, sorry about all grammar/spelling mistakes! I post right after I write it up and it's usually at like 3 in the morning x)**

**Second, I was sad I only had 4 reviews on the last chapter. Like seriously, you don't know how much a simple word like 'Great!' affects me! Please take 20 seconds and just review :P**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Alek's POV:**

During the show, I looked down and noticed a sleeping Chloe in my arms. I smiled and just took in the site of the girl in my arms. How could I have gotten so lucky? I just resumed watching the show until it was finally over. I nudged her a bit, trying to wake her up. She didn't wake easily. She grumbled a quick "Hmm?" and readjusted herself, closer to me. I laughed and nudged her more.

"Chloe, as much as I would love to stay in this position with you Jasmine may come home soon." I tried getting myself up, sliding away form her. She yanked my arm and pulled me back down. I sighed. What did it take to get this one up? I noticed how she was basically in my lap now, her head on my shoulder and got and idea. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her on the lips. For a second it felt like we were was going to be sitting there all day, but then she started shifting and finally kissed back. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, effectively pressing herself closer. She pulled her hands away from my neck and I thought she was going to stop the kiss, I was wrong. After she pulled her arms away, she pushed my shoulders making me lie down onto the couch. She ended up straddling me, making both of us quite comfortable.

Not that I didn't like what was happening, but it was just going to slow for me. I ran my hands from her hair, where they were to her waist and squeezed a bit before flipping us over. I was now on top, in between her legs and kissed her harder than before. I felt the vibrations from her throat on my lips and smirked. I stopped kissing her, in need of air. We both were breathless as we stared at each other, so close and I loved it. I loved her. I moved my hand from her waist to her outer thigh and started kissing down her jaw line. She arched her back, pressing herself into my chest and I held a moan from coming out. I ended up falling right at her collar bone and bit down the slightest bit. I felt her press further, if possible and her hand move from my shoulder to my face. I looked up at her, and she grabbed my lips with her own.

After a full kiss, we both sat up fixing our appearances. I was thankful Jasmine wasn't home right now, she ended up leaving again. Something about another meeting. I stood up and glanced at my phone. It was 10:45, I thought we could both use a coffee.

"Do you wanna grab some coffee?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said sanding up too. I wrapped my around around her and kissed her on the cheek. I tried pushing one thing that's been nagging me all morning to the back of my mind._ Leaving._

* * *

**Chloe's POV:**

After we grabbed a coffee, not acting like a couple we decided to just walk around for a bit. I was randomly picking through my bag and found that box I found like 1 week ago. I snatched it and grabbed it out of my bag. I rolled it around in my hand until Alek noticed it.

"Ever open it?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nope..." I sighed. We kept walking and he reached over and grabbed it from me. I was about to grab it back but he opened it. There was a note. A freaken note.

"I promise you, you will be dead before you can stop us..." Alek whispered and I stopped walking.

"Wh..What?!" I shrieked. He looked up quickly and his eyes were wide.

"Chloe, it's what the note says. They killed you once, but I won't let it happen again." He walked closer to me an placed his hand on my free one. "Okay?" I just nodded. I saw him look around and look back at me. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back for a second and pulled back.

"You aren't going to be able to protect me for long." He looked confused. "You still have to leave unless we...Well, you get the point." I was proud at myself for not blushing.

"You know how much I want to stay, but I can't do that to you!" He told me whisper-yelling.

"I know...Can I ask you something?" I had to ask him one question that was burning my mind on this subject.

"You just did." He smirked. I gave him a pointed look. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you...Are you a virgin?" I couldn't stop the blush this time. His smile fell and he sighed.

"No, I'm not. It was with Mimi, last summer and it was a mistake..." He trailed off. I couldn't say I was surprised. He turned around and started walking away.

"Alek, it's okay! I'm not mad, I mean can we didn't really know each other." I told him, walking after him. He stopped and looked at me, he looked sad. I placed my hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Alek." He smiled, but he still looked sad.

"Chloe, if I could I would trade it all to make my first time be with you." He said, holding my face in his hands. He kissed me before I had a chance to respond. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Then, you'd be waiting for a while." I laughed and he finally loosened up and laughed too. He kissed me on the cheek and lingered there for a moment. We started walking again and walked for a while until his phone rang. He answered it with a "Hello," and stopped walking. I stopped a few steps ahead and turned around to him.

His face was filled with pain and so much hurt, I could only think of one thing to make his face like that...Jasmine.

* * *

"This cannot be happening!" Alek yelled as we raced back to the Penthouse.

"Alek! Alek, please calm down!" I chased after him, as he moved faster. He wouldn't tell me what happened, he just started running. I knew it had to be Jasmine though. I finally caught up to him and we were already in front of the apartment building. "Alek!" I yelled at him. He spun around and looked at me. This was the first time I could say, Alek looked scared.

"Jasmine was attacked! Again!" He moved closer to me and yelled at me. I was sure he didn't mean to yell in my face, but he did. I cringed when he did yell though. He realized what he did the second he did it. "I'm sorry, Chloe but we have to get up there! She's hurt." His voice cracked. Alek was being torn to bits right now.

I raced into the building with him and we took the stairs. He knocked on the door until they answered, and almost broke the door down when we went inside.

"Where is she?" He asked. He was starting to scare me. I walked over to him, but remembered I couldn't really do anything in front of all of the Mai in the room.

"In her bedroom," Alek was off and I followed. "She's trying to rest!" The male Mai yelled. Alek opened the door and ran to her bed. He knelt down and I took a look at her.

She had a swollen lip, her left eye was black and almost sealed shut it was hurt so bad. She had a splint on her right arm, probably from defending herself and she looked okay besides that. I felt so bad for her.

"What happened?" Alek practically yelled at the poor, beat up Jasmine.

"Alek!" He looked at me "Maybe you should let me and her talk." I told him, nodding towards the door.

"Chloe, I can't just-"

"Go," I said quietly, but he knew I meant it. He sighed and stood up, taking her hand in his.

"I will find who did this too you, Jas." She merely nodded. She looked so helpless, never a position I pictured her in. She was always so _strong_. He gave me a glare and walked out. I was hoping we wasn't really mad at me. I sighed and walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the floor.

"Jas, I don't even know what to say. You look so...So helpless. I wish I could've been there for you." I looked down. She moved her head towards me.

"I was doing it for us, Chloe." Her voice was still very strong, as always. "The meeting ended and as I was walking home, they just attacked. I'm fine. Bruised up, but fine." She whispered.

"Jasmine! You are not fine! Your eye's swollen shut!" I didn't yell, I whispered. Just maybe a bit loudly. I stood up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." I heard her voice finally break. "I let you down." I was shocked she would say that.

"No, Jas. You have been so strong. Too strong. I look up to you. You have protected me from the beginning and now you're hurt." I said sitting back on the floor.

"I didn't just let you down! I let everyone down! You, Alek, my mom!" She sat up and sobbed.

"Awe, Jas!" I shot up and hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder and let it out. At least, she was finally letting it all out.

"My mom told me I would take over everything, and I already failed her. I was attacked int he middle of the day, in an alley! She would have never let that happen." She said in between sobs. My heart broke for her. I just continued to rub her back and try to soothe her.

"You aren't your mom, Jasmine. You're you. You are going to be great, I'm sure of it. If you ask me, you're already doing great since you fought off-How many were there?" Her crying lightened and she lifted her head a bit. I saw her smile, even with her lip.

"There were eight and there five by the time I was done." She sat up.

"See! You were amazing, even if I didn't see it! So, you got a few cuts and bruises, you still fought 'em off!" I told her smiling. She smiled the best she could and wiped her face off with her left hand.

"Chloe, why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm being nice because you are my friend, Jas." I nudged her slightly and she laughed lightly.

"Then you should know...You're my first friend. Beside's Alek, I haven't really talked to anyone else." She said looking down. I smiled again.

"Then I'm honored. I would love to be your first friend." She looked up and gave me a smile too. I pulled her into another hug until we both heard a small knock. We pulled apart and looked up. It was Alek.

"You guys alright?" He whispered. I looked at Jas, who was looking at me. We laughed.

"We're great. I think Jas here needs some rest though." I stood up.

"I would really appreciate it, if I could." She looked at Alek. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest Jasmine." And with that we both left, shutting the door behind us. He looked down at me, then at the living room full of Mai. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room, shutting the door behind him again.

"Alek?" I asked curiously.

"I am so sorry, Chloe." He wrapped me into a hug and I was buried into neck. As strange as it sounded, I loved his scent. I fell into him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't be, you almost lost her. Again." He pulled away. He just stared into my eyes, I was wondering what was going through his head. Then he kissed me. I wasn't really expecting it, but I responded fast. In our haste, we made our way to his bed without realizing it and fell with an 'umf'. We both laughed and sat up, but he pulled me into his lap. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb across it.

"What you did with Jasmine, was amazing." He said looking into my eyes.

"I just told her the truth." I said looking down, blushing. He pulled my face back up.

"Chloe, I talked with the Mai." His face dropped after he said this and I was slightly confused. "I have to leave still. They just won't give me a break." He dropped his hand to my waist and sighed. I didn't want to picture my life without Alek. Not now, not ever.

"I can't lose you. I won't let it happen." I said moving myself closer to him. He looked at me with wondering eyes. "There is one way you can stay, Alek." I said kind of scared, but I think I loved him. Just like I though I loved Brian...I thought to myself. I wanted to hit myself in the face when I thought that.

"Chloe, I can't-We can't. I won't put the pressure on you like that." He told me and I could hear him start to stutter a bit.

"I can't let you leave." I pushing myself and him onto the bed, but he resisted. I sighed and stood up. "It's the only way you'll be able to stay." I told him, getting angry.

"Chloe, it's not that I don't want to I just can't put you through that." He said, reaching for my hands. I shook my head and backed away.

"Why not? No one wants you to leave, so why can't we just make you stay?" I said with my eyes itching with tears.

"I can come visit anytime I want, I just can't be apart of this pride. If I could stay I would." He moved closer.

"But, you can stay!" I cried. I felt one tear run down my face.

"It's not that easy." He sighed and went back to his bed. I stood there until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into his lap and he wrapped me in his arms.

"I can't lose someone again! Either can Jasmine!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You won't lose me, I'll just be gone for a little more time than usual. You always wanted to to leave you alone, right?" He cracked a joke.

"So, not the time! No, of course I don't want you to leave me alone, Alek!" I looked at him and held myself from slapping him.

"It'll be okay, Chloe. I promise you I will always come back home." He kissed me. We pulled apart and I crawled into his bed with him. He held me as tears streamed down my face and I played with the hem of his shirt. I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

**Well, I don't know if I liked or hated it /: Please tell me how I did! I would really, really love a review please! Chapters come faster if you review! I also know a lot of you are probably hating me for making Alek leave, but I promise I'll make up for it...If you review ;)**

**Thank you '_soccersinger_' for the idea on Jasmine (:**

**~Maria xoxo**

**REVIEW! (READ BELOW) **

*****Okay, I'm stuck. Right now, I have a feeling you guys are bored with my story. I ended my other one, so this is the only one still in progress. First off, I don't know what to do with Alek. Should I have him leave and have a chapter without him, or should I have him leave and fast forward a month or something? It's up to you if I keep writing. I won't leave this story completely, but I'll update_ really_ slowly. Please tell me ideas and what I can do for this story. Also, I didn't want to do this, but I may have a 'Review Goal' for each chapter so I know you guys still want me to write. If you hate me, stop reading. Simple as that. If you still want me to keep going tell me what to do and how I should direct this! I hope you _don't_ hate me though o.o*****


	12. Chapter 11

**First off, I have to thank ****_Agnieszka Sowa _****(guest) because they really gave me a lot of criticism which I am so thankful for! They really helped me out on where to take this story :D Also, I'm using their idea and taking it 3 years ahead, when Chloe is 19 and Alek is 20, both out of high school and looking for jobs/college.**

"I just seriously can't believe it! After 2 years of actually dating, I can't even find one guy!" I complained to Jasmine. She was doing a bit of paperwork, but she always let me rant. "I mean, you should've seen him! He was hitting on other girls while on his date with me. He was such...such a jerk!" I practically growled. I heard Jasmine sigh.

"Maybe you'll meet someone at the meeting tonight." She lifted her head, thinking, looking at me. I sat down in front of her desk. I leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Maybe I will." I sat back up to look at her as she went doing more paperwork. She looked _so_ much like her mother, sitting in her old desk, doing work that Valentina would have been doing if it weren't for that night. I sighed again. I don't think a day has passed when I don't think about everything that happened still.

"Do you have your gown, for tonight?" Jasmine asked me, still writing.

"The purple one? Yeah, it's hung up in my closet." I sat back again and closed my eyes. I still lived with Jasmine. My mom never really talked to me after everything happened. The sad part...I didn't mind. Amy and Paul also grew away from me, kind of separating from me. We still talk but no where as often as we used to. Jasmine, I guess, is my best friend. She hasn't changed much, maybe a bit more strict, but she's still Jasmine.

"You know, I was thinking we should go and grab lunch. I think I'm done with the papers for now, and I don't have any where to go until the meeting later. Wanna go?" She smiled at me as she stood. I jumped up, really happy myself.

"Yeah! Let's go!" We laughed as I dragged her by her wrist out to the door. Right as I was about to open it, it opened itself. I looked up confused, expected to see Mathew, Jasmine's boyfriend but I saw something-no _someone_-I've wanted to see for almost 3 years now.

"Alek?" My voice was so weak. I turned to Jasmine expecting her to explain, but she was just as shocked and confused as I was.

"I'm back," His voice was light, accent still audible in his words. He smiled a bit shyly.

"Oh my god," I heard from Jasmine. I saw her dart for Alek, tackling him in a hug. I had to smile. Even after 3 years, Jasmine and Alek were still like brother and sister. He chuckled as he returned her hug. I stood, watching them hug, until I realized I was just staring at them. I blushed, even though they couldn't see and turned to go to the kitchen. I've wanted to see Alek for so long, but now...I was so shocked. I wasn't sure what to do. After pouring myself a glass of coke or something, I turned around to see them talking. Jasmine actually had tears on her cheeks, but she wasn't sad. I smiled and turned back around. I leaned onto the counter, putting my head on the cold marble. I couldn't believe he was back after all this time. I wasn't sure if it was to stay or not, considering he only had two bags with him, but still.

"Chloe?" I heard him ask me. My breath hitched the slightest bit and I turned around.

"Heh, hi." I laughed nervously, leaning against the counter. I was looking at Alek. He was standing in front me!

"So I don't get a hug from you?" He asked, smirking. He walked towards me and put his arms around me. I couldn't move, I froze. He took notice fairly quick and pulled away, keeping his hands on my waist. "Chloe?" He cocked an eyebrow. After 3 years of not talking, seeing other people without knowing what he was doing, and having to keep Jasmine steady after he left, he almost acts like he just went away for the weekend. I took another deep breath and slightly pushed him away, walking towards the door.

"I'm getting lunch." I told them simply. I wasn't sure if Jasmine was still coming or not, but I didn't care. I just couldn't stay here. I left the room, not even closing the door, and headed for the elevators. With my back towards the closing doors, I layed my head against the wall. I heard foot steps and someone come into the elevator. "Jas, you don't have to-" I stopped talking after I turned around, seeing Alek instead of Jasmine.

"Do I look like Jasmine?" He asked smirking again.

"Three years can do that to you..." I scoffed.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused now.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch," He stated almost like I was dumb.

"I don't mean the elevator jackass. I mean here, in_ San Francisco_?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. After three years, I guess you could day I'd changed a bit.

"I came back to you guys. I haven't talked to _you_ in almost two years." He stated as if I didn't already know that.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I stated fakely. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay by the phone twenty-four-seven waiting for _The Alek Petrov_ to talk to me!" I told him, walking out of the elevator. I grunted trying to leave as fast as I could. Turns out, he didn't even try to follow me. I walked a couple of blocks over to my my old job. Even after being fired, I still got clothes and coffee there. So many things were running through my head. _How could you? I still like you! Why didn't you call? I missed you so much!_ I sounded like a crazy ex-girlfriend...Which I guess I kind of was.

I sighed as I walked into the shop and ordered my usual coffee, one cream two sugars. I took a seat and looked around. I looked at the door and saw Jasmine walk in, no Alek in sight. She saw me and smiled, walking towards me.

"Hey, you could have stayed at home with Alek." I told her sitting up.

"I know, but before he came I said we'd go to lunch. Then you walked out..." She trailed off, looking at me weird.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry-I just-I didn't know how to react. I mean, I saw you were so happy and I was too, then I remembered all the times he never answered our calls or called back. He never wrote or wanted to Skype. I guess I just got a bit carried away." I told her truthfully. She gave me a half smile.

"I don't think I'm the on you should apologize to." She stated as she went to grab her own order. I sighed, knowing she was right. Then I saw Ryan walk in. I smiled. After Alek left, Ryan had moved here from Los Angelas and we've kept a good friendship. He's Mai and he's been really good to me and Jasmine.

"Hey!" I whisper yelled to him, he saw me and smiled.

"What's up?" He asked sitting in the chair that wasn't Jasmine's.

"Not much, grabbing lunch with Jasmine, avoiding Alek, the usual." I looked at him, seeing if he would catch on. He just nodded until he realized what I meant.

"Wait, avoiding Alek? He called you?"

"No need to call someone when you appear at their front door." I sighed and leaned back again.

"He came back?" Ryan always wanted to meet Alek, seeing how Jas and I talked about him for a year straight.

"Yeah, and I freaked out on him." I tilted my head towards him. He looked confused. "You know how me and him were-together? Well, you also know how me stopped calling and stopped talking to me and Jas?" He nodded to both. "He came back and I kind of went off on him about that. I feel terrible about it." I sat forward laying my head on my arm.

"Then go and talk to him." He stated simply. Of course he doesn't understand, he's a guy!

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." I scoffed at him. We stayed silent until Jasmine came back.

"Oh, hey Ryan." She said taking her seat.

"Hey," He paused. "I'll let you two have your lunch. Call me later!" He stated hugging both of us and trotting off.

"So, thought about what you're gonna to yet?" Jas asked taking a bite of her salad.

"I have no clue. Is he just gonna keep bothering me or is he going to get all pissed off? I mean, it is Alek we're talking about. Mr. Overreact-at-the-slightest-mistake-and-ignore-you-for-a-week." I sighed. Is there anything else I do besides sigh?

"I was unaware I changed my name to that." I heard an accent say. I froze. I was sure my heart stopped for a second. I looked up to see a smirking Alek and blushed.

"Don't act like it's not true." I said quietly. I looked at Jasmine who was trying not to laugh. I glared at her which almost made her snort and I couldn't even try to keep the smile away.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He asked taking the un-occupied seat. I looked at him and he didn't even look upset.

"I guess," I whispered. I put my head back down. I didn't really think that I should even apologize.

"Well this was fun. I have to to get shoes to match your dress for tonight." She said after minutes of silence an walked off. _Oh, thanks a lot Jas_...

"So, what did I do wrong to make you mad?" Alek peeked through the crack underneath arm, looking at me. I lifted my head. I didn't really want to make a scene in the middle of the cafe.

"Alek, just think. You left three years ago, and kept in great contact for a year. I was glad that you did that. Then you stopped talking to us as frequently and I didn't know what to do! As far as I was concerned we were still in a relationship! Then it came as bad as you not talking to us at all. Do you know how badly you hurt Jasmine when you did that? She didn't know what to do! I didn't know what to do! I guessed we were over with and I started dating other people, trying to get over you. Do you know how hard it was to kiss someone and wish they were you? You put me through hell! It was you who kept getting angry with me, trying to let me know your feelings and when we have them straightened out you stop talking to me? You are such a jerk if you don't know what you did, Alek!" I didn't yell the whole time, I was just _really_ angry. I got up to leave, and he just followed me with his eyes, but never said anything to stop me or apologize. There were tears pricking my eyes, but I didn't want to cry over him. I'd done it enough. I started running, not really knowing where I was going. Eventually my lungs couldn't take it and I stopped. I looked around and noticed I was about half a mile away from Coit Tower, the place where it all started. I walked my way to the tower and stopped underneath it.

"This is where everything started." I whispered to myself. I made my way to the stairs of the tall building and started up them, wanting to see it all again. After I made it to the top, I cried. No one was up here so I wasn't embarrassing my self luckily. I sat down near one of the open windows and just looked out. This place was so nerve wracking, yet so peaceful. I just wish I could have that again. Peace. Right now, that was my only wish. Well, maybe having Alek and me get along again too.

"Chloe?" I heard Alek's distant voice calling out to me. _How did he find me?!_ "Chloe, please tell me you're up here. Look, I'm seriously-" He made it to the top and saw me. He froze. I think he saw the tears on my face, but I can't be sure.

"I'm here," I laughed pitifully. He practically ran toward me and knelt right in front of me.

"Chloe?" He placed is hand on my shoulder. My heart lurched. I was in love with Alek. After all these years, he was the one who still held my heart. I couldn't tell him that.

"I'm sorry, Alek." I sobbed and let him hug me.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I never should have lost contact." He whispered into my hair.

"No, you were allowed to have a life! I overreacted majorly. Please forgive me?" I was practically begging him. He was also the only one who could ever make me act so crazy! He wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. I so badly want to say_ I love you_...

"I always will. Chloe, while I was in New York, I realized how much I really missed you and Jas. I don't even want to leave again. Which is why I got myself accepted into UC Berkely." I lifted my head still crying.

"You-Your coming back? For good?"

"I think I am." He smiled at me. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." He hugged me again and kissed my hairline. I almost melted into his arms. "So, what do you mean you dated other people?" I froze when he asked this, I thought we were ruined all over again.

"I-I uh, I-" I lifted my head to look at him and saw he was smirking. _Oh thank god, he was kidding_.

"I'm just messing with you. It's okay, I'll give you that. I can't lie myself. I went on a few dates with Mimi. You remember her, don't you?" He looked into my eyes. Why was he so okay with us seeing other people? Unless, oh god. Please tell me he's not over me...

"Uh yeah, I think. I kind of-" Insert nervous laugh here."shoved you into the wall of the janitors closet while you were trying to kiss her." I moved a bit away from him, so we could talk. He laughed.

"Yeah that's her. So how many dates did you go on?" Again, he didn't seem hurt or jealous one bit. My heart dropped.

"Oh you know, the aver-" I was interrupted by my phone. I looked down to see that Ryan was calling me. I rolled my eyes and answered. "You seriously picked the worst time to call, Ryan." I looked up at Alek and saw he wasn't looking at me. He looked _jealous._ It's so funny that I find this to be a good thing.

"Yeah, I'm sure I did. Jasmine stopped by my apartment, when she ran to get money from yours." He lived in the same apartment complex as us. "Her pone's dead and she wanted me to tell you she's staying the night with Matt." So Jasmine leaves to stay with her boyfriend the night Alek comes back in. Coincidence, I think not.

"Well, thanks then."

"Yeah, talk to you later." And he hung up. I looked back at Alek and saw his face wasn't jealous. And it's a bad thing that I find this sad.

"One of the boys you kept?" He teased. I tried not to show how sad it made me feel that it was like he didn't care.

"Yeah, actually." _What did I just say?!_

"Oh," He looked a bit shocked. "Then I hope he knows what an amazing person he has." He stood, smiling, offering a hand to help me up. I ignored it and stood up anyways.

"I bet he does and he won't let it go anytime soon." I was hoping he didn't know I was referring to him leaving me. "He's also taking me to the meeting tonight." I turned to face him. "You know, since it's also a dance." He still seemed unaffected. _Damn it! What am I getting myself into?_

"That's great," He let me go down the stairs first and I nodded.

"Sure is..." I took a deep breath. Any thought of Alek liking me was out of my head. Let the jealousy games begin...

**So, this story is definitely changing. If you don't like how the plot is going, then I understand I just needed something to inspire me and I found that in a review (I thank you again) and I hope to keep this going and I hope you guys will still read and review! I am officially back in business! :D**

**~Maria xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, here is the update I have been meaning to add for so long.**

"You what?!" Ryan yelled at me. Well, he never actually yelled, you could just tell he was angry.

"I didn't plan on doing it! I just told him that. I don't know, I think I was trying to make him jealous." I shrank into the couch.

"So, now I have to take you to the meeting tonight? And pretend I'm your date?" He asked sitting beside me, looking at me. He didn't look mad, just confused.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, the fact that he just didn't react makes me so angry! After _everything_ he put me through, finally getting to be together, he dumps our relationship like it was nothing." Ryan didn't look like he wanted to talk about my girly drama, which I don't blame him for. "Sorry, I just hate the way this is going." I quickly got up. "I'm gonna get ready now, and if you can do this one thing for me tonight, you can hate me forever." I sighed and walked away. He would know how to show himself out.

'Hey, come on." I heard him whisper and walk over towards me. I felt horrible._ Nothing_ was going the way I pictured it, it's not the way I pictured seeing Alek again. Before I could stop them, tears peeked from my eyes. I stopped, facing the hall.

"I'm sorry. This is so messed up!" My voice cracked. I heard him come closer and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"None of this is your fault. Well, maybe me having to go on this _date_ with you but..." He trailed off. I cracked a small smile. My hands rose and wiped off the tears on my face. I glanced at my watch.

"You better get going, you have to get ready too." I told him, turning around. He smiled.

"You sure you're okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine. I just have to figure out what I'm gonna do about my make-up. Jasmine was supposed to do it, but obviously..." I waved my hand around. "she's not here." I sighed.

"Then I'll let you get to that." He pulled me into a quick hug and left. I walked to my room and picked up the dress** (Link on profile, if interested!)** and took a long look. Jasmine had picked this out for me, saying it would be perfect for tonight. Tonight would be far from perfect. If it was perfect, me and Alek would be planning on what to eat for dinner right about now. Well, might as well get ready.

* * *

"So, what do you wear to this type of thing?" Ryan had called right before I started on my make-up.

"A suit. Like any of the other events you went to, Ryan." I said, frustrated.

"Hey, don't get all grouchy with me!" He laughed.

"Whatever. It starts at seven, so you need to pick me up around six-thirty."

"I can do that. Catch you later, King." He hung up. Finally, time for the important stuff. I took a seat at Jasmine's make-up desk, in which we share. After fifteen minutes of applying a light lavender color eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lip-stain/lip gloss, I was finished** (Make-up also on profile!)**. It was only around six-fifteen now, so I had no idea what to do. Of course, my brain wondered to Alek. Where is he staying? Maybe just one phone call...

"I knew you'd call sooner or later." I could _hear_ his smirk.

"I was actually just checking to see where you were staying." I took a seat onto the couch after I left Jasmine's room.

"No need to wonder. I'll be there in a several seconds." I just nodded. Wait, what?

"Wait, you mean here? You're staying here?"

"Why would I stay somewhere else?" Okay, I'll give him that. "I'm stepping out of the elevator now, see you in a second." And he hung up. I was completely dressed up for this thing, but would he react? If he does will it be a good reaction or bad one? Too late. I could hear the key jiggle inside the door. I got up and ran to my room. I still had to get my black throw and shoes on.

Once I got the second shoe on and stood, wrapping myself up in the throw, I heard a knock on my door. There goes my steady heartbeat...

"Yeah?"

"Obviously, it's me." He opened the door and his jaw slightly dropped. I had to smirk.

"Like what you see?" I laughed.

"I think I do," He walked closer to me, circling me. He stopped when my back was facing him. "but I've seen better." There goes that idea.

"Then you don't have to see it." I said walking away, into the living room. Ryan should be here any minute now.

"So, why are you so dressed up?"

"I told you, I have to meet Jasmine at the meeting tonight. The meeting requires a formal look. Is it too much?" My left hand picked up the dress slightly while I looked at him.

"No, you're perfect. I just didn't now this was_ the_ _meeting_." He shrugged and walking to the couch.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? And what does that mean?" I took a seat on the other side of the couch, careful to keep myself intact.

"I'll get ready soon. It's not til seven." He looked over at me, grabbing the remote. "This is _the_ meeting. You know, where they finally introduce you as 'The Uniter'." He told me. I was completely clueless. Why hadn't Jasmine told me?

"Are you sure it's not something else, I mean _anything_ else? Just a simple meeting where I happen to dress up which I've only done once before and that was when Jas and Matt announ-"

"Chloe! There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm pretty sure this is the meeting, though." His hand was on mine. My heartbeat sped up and my cheeks burned with a blush.

"Th-thanks. I just don't want to mess up anything." As much as I loved it, I moved my hand from his. Bassett, how much I missed his touch...

"You've been doing fine for two years now. This will seem like nothing. I have no idea why they waited two years though," His eyebrows pushed together. I smiled.

"I doubt it's anything big." I told him, looking down at my watch. Six-thirty-seven. Damn it, Ryan...

"Huh?" Oops.

"Oh, nothing." I blushed. "Just talking to myself," I laughed nervously.

"You said 'Damn it, Ryan'. Doesn't sound like nothing..." He surprisingly didn't try to mimic my voice, but he did say the last part in sing-song.

"He's just late..."

"He was the one from the phone earlier?" I peeked at him, head down still. I sighed and looked up.

"Yeah. He's usually more dependable than this." Again with my fingers.

"Are you two dating?" Was there a change in his voice? No, it was just my head, playing cruel jokes on me.

"No, he's just a close friend." Then I remembered the real reason for him even being my date. "Well, actually this is our first date. He asked me out, I said yes, blah blah blah..." I trailed off.

"Oh, in that case, I'm gonna need to meet him." His face looked completely serious.

"Oh, of course father." I laughed. His face didn't change. "Why on earth do _you_ need to meet him?"

"Because I'm your protector."

"Jasmine knows him just fine, there's no need to protect me." I said standing up. The thing that makes me mad is he keeps reminding me of a jealous ex, then seems like the older brother I never had.

"I don't care. I need to meet the person who's taking my little Chloe to her introduction." He came close as he spoke, and slightly pinched my cheeks.

"Lay off." I smacked his hand and walking to the door. "He'll be here any minute, _dad_."

"Call me dad all you want, that just means you dated your father." He said standing beside the door, smirking.

"And I'm grossed out." Only a couple of seconds passed before someone knocked. "Thank Bassett..." Before I could reach the door, Alek had it opened, eyeing Ryan.

"You must be Alek." Ryan smirked.

"The one and only," Alek's eyes narrowed. Well, this isn't awkward.

"Okay, you're late enough! Let's go!" I grabbed his arm before anyone could object and ran. After we made it into the elevator, he took a look at me.

"You look great." He nodded and handed me one single picked lilac. I smiled.

"Thank you, you look great too." I took the flower into hand, but placed it into the corner of my dress.

"Do you think he was jealous at all?" I knew he was going to torture me for this, forever.

"He seemed more like a protective father, than jealous ex." He looked like he wanted to laugh. "Go ahead, laugh in my face. Tell me there's no hope for me and the guy I'm in love with." My eyes widened. I gasped and blushed. "I-I-I didn't me-mean to say that!"

"So you love him. Big deal." He shrugged, but he was smiling.

"I-I don't know if I love him! It's too soon to see if I am." I lied.

"You've known the guy for almost three years, it's not too soon." He shook his head and the elevator door beeped. He looped his arm in mine and walked out of the building, to his car which happened to be a sleek, silver Charger. My Kia crashed a year ago, and Jasmine told me I couldn't get another one until I payed full price, so I use his or bum rides from him.

"We ready then?" I asked reaching to open the door as he got in on the other side.

"I am. Is the princess ready?" He teased.

"Ha-ha very funny. Shut up and drive." I closed my door and he started the car.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, stupid life. Well, then. Liking it? Hating it? Tell my watchya think! Suggestions welcomed, along with all criticism.**

**Also, should Ryan end up liking Chloe or anything, or just be a good friend? Leave opinions below.**

**Tell me anything you wanna see for next chapter :D**

**~Maria xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright, lucky number 13! Well mine at least. Thanks for the reviews guys! I've also decided to split POV's for his chapter.**

**(-Chloe's POV-)**

After Ryan pulled up to the meeting, we entered and I searched for Jasmine. It took almost twenty minutes before I actually did find her.

"Hey, Jas!" I had to yell a little to grab her attention. She turned to me and her face lit up.

"You look wonderful!" She smiled and grabbed my wrist.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So do you." It was true. She looked so much like Valentina anymore though. "I want to know why you didn't tell me this is the meeting, where I'm introduced as the Uniter!" She looked a bit shocked and dragged me over to the side.

"I didn't want you to freak out. How did you find out anyways?"

"Alek. He basically took one look at me and told me what this was all for."

"Hmm, weird since I didn't even tell him. Is he here?" She started looking over my shoulder.

"No, Ryan brought me. By the way, thanks for just leaving me!" I laughed and slapped her arm, jokingly of course.

"Hey, I thought you may want some _alone_ time with Alek." She winked. "How did that go anyway?"

"Me and him? There _is_ no me and him. He was acting more like a protective brother or father when Ryan picked me up." I sighed.

"I doubt he's over you, just saying. I've never seen him act like that around anyone, or towards anyone. He probably thinks you're over him, considering you did come here with Ryan." She was right, sadly.

"How do I get him to see that I'm not over him? I mean seriously Jas, I think I'm in love with him." I whispered. She didn't even seem shocked. Well, I think this girl knew more than I did about myself.

"Tonight, maybe just talk to him. If you guys can't start a relationship immediately, start a friendship." She said simply with a half a smile. "Look, we're introducing you as soon as Alek gets here, so go and get him when he comes in. Since it's like, seven-ten, he should be here soon." She sighed, I nodded and we both parted ways. I made my way towards Ryan and he smiled.

"What did she say?"

"About which situation?" I laughed.

"Either or," He smirked.

"Start a friendships first and I need to let her know when Alek gets here." I smiled. He just nodded.

"So, what do you want me to do for this thing. I mean since you're head over heals with a guy who obviously doesn't like you anymore." This made me want to slap him.

"Shut up!" So I did, only across the arm. "Just act like a boyfriend I guess, only do_ not_ kiss me. I swear, you kiss me I'll kill you." I pointed at him. He looked disgusted.

"I'm not kissing you if you beg!" He laughed** (I decided on just friends, we have enough drama in this story ;))**

"Good." I started scanning the room in hopes Alek was here. "By the way, if I ask you to kiss me you will." I wanted to laugh, but I _was_ serious. Even though the thought disgusted me too.

"It better be one hell of a kiss." He whispered and we laughed. After a couple of minutes of searching for him, without luck, I had to go make sure my make-up was still in place.

"I'll be right back. If you see Alek, go tell Jasmine!" I walked away and went into the restrooms. I ended up looking perfectly fine, just a tad smudgy. I was about to walk out when I heard a click. It came from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" I figured it was just another guest, but I got no response. "Hello, anyone there?" I whispered this time, I have no idea why. I stepped closer to the stalls, checking underneath for feet. There was none. "Okay, come on. This is not fun-" I was cut off by someone wrapping a hand around my mouth. I tried fighting, but this guy was skilled. By the way my back was pressed against him, I could tell exactly who it was. I shoved my elbow into his rib, and separated me and him.

"What the hell, Alek?" I raised both my hands and voice. He just laughed.

"How'd you know it was me?" He was curious.

"I remember being pinned against you in training, the way you're body felt." I wasn't embarrassed that I said this. I had memorized almost everything about him.

"I see." He seemed almost shocked though. I decided I better do this now, before I chickened out. I stood straight and walked right up to him. I could feel my heart beating out of me chest.

"You know I really missed you," I whispered before wrapping my arms around him. I swear I could stay like this forever. "Sorry for going off on you earlier." I laid my head on his chest. He finally reacted and reciprocated my hug. I smiled.

"I missed you too. When you went off on me I thought you hated me. You know, I never meant to hurt you. Or Jasmine. I just didn't want you to be stuck in a long-distance relationship. Those things never work." His chin rested on my head.

"Obviously," I laughed and heard him do the same. "How'd you know I'd be in here?" I pulled away from him and looked his eyes. They were still just as amazing, golden, as I remember.

"I heard you tell Ryan you had to freshen up, thought I'd have some fun." He smirked.

"So, what was that earlier? You having to meet Ryan..." I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know. To be honest, I have no idea why I did that. I guess I just wanted to see the guy you've been going out with, if he's not me." His face looked like it had a light flush to it. I decided to be a bit brave. I stepped closer to him, and also towards the door, stopping at his shoulder.

"Jealousy is a _very_ good look on you, Petrov." I whispered. I didn't even have time to see his reaction. "Jasmine wanted me to bring you to her once you got here so we could do this-introduction thingy." I walked out.

**(-Alek's POV-)**

What. The hell. Just happened?

"Oh god," This was getting harder and harder. I decided I better not stay in the _women's_ restroom too long. After walking out, I looked for either Jasmine or Chloe, and saw Jasmine.

"Jas!" I slightly yelled, walking over to her.

"Oh, hey! You're here! Took you long enough." She rolled her eyes. "Why did you tell Chloe about this, I don't want her to be all nervous!"

"Relax, she's fine. She doesn't seem nervous, does she?" I pointed over to her talking to Ryan. They seemed happy. Well, my life just became a whole lot worse.

"Are you okay?" Must have been making a face.

"You know I'm not." I whispered to her. It was hard to keep a conversation private when you're surrounded by Mai.

"Alek, you don't even know the story. Why don't you stop acting like you don't like her, when you obviously do!"

"I don't want her to be unhappy. She looks incredibly happy with _him_."

"He doesn't even like her!" What?

"What are you talking about, they're dating." We were both completely lost.

"What? They're not da-" Then she looked like she just realized something. "Fuck!" I have never, ever, heard Jasmine swear. I'd known her for 7 years.

"Are you okay?" She looked like she was going crazy.

"Yes, well no, but all you need to know is they-" She pointed to Chloe and Ryan. "are _not_ dating." She sighed. "I gotta go. Get her ready for this!" She said walking away, pointing to Chloe. I just shook my head. Jas was finally hitting her crazy point.

"Chloe?" I stood behind her, she turned around.

"Yes?" She cracked a small smile.

"Jasmine wants me to bring you to the front." I gave her my hand as an escort. I looked at Ryan, and nodded. He did the same back.

"Is everything okay?" She placed her hand in mine and I felt like I was being shocked. That hug was something I couldn't describe, now even our hands touching is something I want to hold onto forever.

"Everything's fine, she just wants me to explain how this is going to go." I guided her towards the buffet tables, where Jasmine would be doing this. "So, you remember when Jas was introduced as San Fran pride leader? And when her engagement?" I asked her. She already looked nervous.

"Yes," Her voice was shaky.

"This will basically be just like both of those." She just nodded and I realized I still had her hand. I gave it a small squeeze. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Chloe. There's not even that many people here." I looked around. There really weren't as many as I thought would come.

"I know, I get it. You can't blame me for being a bit nervous though." She dropped my hand and looked around some herself. "Where is Jasmine anyways?"

"She kind of just walked off earlier." I laughed. Our conversation was...interesting to say the least. "So, how's the first date going." I asked, grabbing a drink.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's going well I guess." She also seemed confused. Am I missing something?

"Are you guys actually dating?" No point in beating around the bush.

"Wh-what? Of course we are! Where would you get the idea we weren't?" She didn't seem mad, kind of embarrassed though. Her face was flushed.

"Jasmine." I said simply.

"Oh," She breathed.

"It's not too much of my business, I was just curious as to why you would lie about it." I took another sip of whatever was from the punch bowl.

"I-I don't even know why." She seemed like she knew why, she just didn't want to say.

"But you're not dating?"

"No, we're not!" She laughed. Why are females so confusing...

"Does _he_ know that?" I pointed to Ryan.

"Yeah, well, no actually. I don't know. We were _never actually dating_." She started nipping at her lip. "I gotta talk to him for a second."

"Okay, just don't make a scene." I laughed. She walked away. So, she was single...but did she still like me? I keep getting mixed singles from her. I wish it was just as simple as asking if she did. I saw Jasmine start to make her way to me and smiled. "Hello, cousin."

"Umm, okay? Hello to you too." She laughed. "Is Chloe cleared then?"

"I explained what would basically happen, she seemed fine. A bit nervous is all."

"Okay, good. When she gets back, we'll do it. What is she doing anyways?"

"Talking to Ryan." Then I sort of realized something. "Hey, what is it with her? She has Ryan, she used to date Brian...I think I see a pattern. I don't go into that pattern very well." I have to admit, I was jealous of course.

"Seriously?" Jasmine asked rhetorically and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She just laughed.

"Nothing. I'll be doing all the talking, I just need you to stand beside her. Okay?" She asked as Chloe walked towards us.

"Consider it done." I placed my drink down and led Chloe to stand between me and Jasmine. "You ready for this?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"No." Her voice was higher than usual. I just laughed silently.

"So, you all are probably wondering why you were brought here today?" Jasmine asked, grabbing everyone's attention. Most of the Mai turned to face us. "I have a very special announcement to make about a fellow Mai. Miss Chloe King here," She pointed to Chloe, who made a small wave and a nervous laugh. "she is our Uniter." She said simply. Jasmine was never one to make a big deal of anything. Several gasps were heard from the audience.

"How do you know?" One of them asked.

"Chloe has lost two lives, we are sure of that. Plus, she has the gift of empathy, which only the Uniter is given today." She smiled at Chloe who looked paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, she nodded lightly.

"When did you find out about her?" Another asked.

"We've known for two years." Again, more gasps were heard.

"Why on earth would you take so long to tell us?" A woman with a southern accent asked.

"We've taken our time because Chloe was new to the Mai world. She was raised by human all of her life. Until her first death, she had no idea we even existed." She explained.

"So, our Uniter, the one who is supposed to _save_ us, is _human_?" An older man asked.

"She is not _human_, she is Mai." Jasmine said bitterly. "If that's all the questions you have, you are free to leave." I don't think she was actually planning on everyone leaving so early.

"Jas, is everything okay?" I stepped onto the other side of Chloe, who was still frozen.

"I just don't think Chloe deserves disrespect. They don't even know her!" Jasmine seemed mad. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything's fine. They just don't think she can handle being the Uniter. After all, she is only 19. We know fully well Chloe is capable of a lot, they don't. This will all blow over in several days." Jasmine just waved me off and walked away. She gets too worked up sometimes. I turned back to Chloe. "Are you okay, now?"

"They really don't want me to be the Uniter." She looked like she was about to be sick.

"No, Chloe, it's not that. They just don't know you. Everyone thought the Uniter would be obvious, not just plainly hidden in the everyday world as a teenager. It's not you, alright? Anyone that dislikes you is stupid _not_ to like you." She finally looked up. She looked taken back. Did I say something wrong?

"Can you give me a ride home?" She changed the subject.

"Of course. I think Jasmine's going to be staying for a bit, best not bother her." I led her to the door and out of the building.

* * *

"So, what made you come back home?" She asked as we sat on the couch, entertaining ourselves with Tv.

"I missed you guys. A lot. Even after 3 years of being there, it never felt like home." I said truthfully.

"We missed you too. It was really weird not having you around." She laughed and I smirked at her.

"Look, I know I told you I was sorry earlier, but I really am. To be honest, the New York pride said it would be best to not have contact with you guys and kind of forbid me to talk to you. I thought it was ridiculous." I scoffed.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" She laughed and I smirked again.

"I didn't follow for a year, until I got caught." She laughed again. It was really great hearing her laugh. "What about you? How has life been treating you?" Her face dropped a bit.

"Good I guess. Just a bit bland."

"I can fix that." I smirked as her eyes went big, then she laughed. "I really did miss you." I whispered. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to hear me or not.

"I really missed you too." She whispered in reply. She stood up, only to sit closer to me on the couch. She leaned onto me, pushing me back and making me lay down onto the couch. I smiled. This was something I'd been missing for three years. She got comfortable and laid her head on my chest, closing her eyes. I had definitely fallen back in love with this girl, the first second I layed eyes on her again.

**I hope I somewhat gave you a bit of something you can like! I gave Alek's POV because I just felt like it was needed. Tell me what you guys liked/disliked about it. All ideas and criticism are welcomed! Also, I'm a bit sad I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter. I'm practically begging right now, please, please, please review you guys! Good or bad, I just want reviews!**

**Remember: REVIEW(:**

**~Maria xoxo **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!**

**(-Chloe's POV-)**

Waking up next to someone after 3 years of being alone it something I can get used to. Waking up next to _Alek_ was even better. The only problem? I was in between him and the couch. I was stuck until he woke up. For as long as I could, I tried falling back asleep. No such luck.

"Alek," I whispered to him. His face was merely inches from mine. I took a quick second to look at him. He looked the same, really. There was nothing I wanted more than to just kiss him. Well, that would be a good wake up call, wouldn't it? "Alek, wake up." I said a little louder. I lifted my arm that was squished behind me and smacked his arm. He barely moved. I internally groaned. Fine, be that way. We'll see how this goes. With all the force I had, I pushed him off of the couch and he landed on the floor with a thud. Not even a second later, he was standing and glaring down at me.

"What'd I do?" He yelled at me. I could tell he wasn't actually angry.

"Well next time we fall asleep together, don't pin me to the couch!" I stood up smirking. His glare softened and his frown flipped into his own smirk.

"So, there _will_ be a next time?" He took a step closer. If only he knew how much those words affected me.

"If you're a good boy." I laughed and patted his hair. His smirk grew even bigger. His smirk was just making his lips more noticeable, making the urge to kiss them stronger. Dang it! I turned around on my heels and started for my room without another word.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked behind me. I could hear his footsteps following me. I snickered and turned to face him. He was a bit closer than I expected.

"If you're implying, 'what is Chloe making?', don't. I never make breakfast. There's bowls, cereal, and milk out there." I stood there, not turning back around. He smirked the smallest bit. His eyes fixed there way from mine, to my body, glancing me up and down.

"I guess the last three years have done you well," He smirked again.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Can you do anything except smirk?" I was hoping he didn't see the blush I surely felt on my cheeks.

"Oh, Chloe. I can do _many_ more things besides smirking." He took a step closer and I backed up. I wasn't sure what really did it, but I laughed extremely hard. When I tried to turn around I almost fell, but didn't. I ran into my room, locking the door behind me. With my back against the door. I kept laughing. What was I doing? Did I _seriously_ just _run away_ from Alek? Were we playing some kind of game? As I was thinking, I heard Alek laughing also and him stand on the other side of the door.

"You can't hide forever you know," His voice came muffled through the door. I laughed even harder.

"Wanna bet? I can stay in here all day and you could never get in." I was laughing so hard, I barely got that sentence out.

"Don't make bets you can't win, Chloe King." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I heard him walk away and wondered what he was doing. There was no way I was going to open up the door though. I did stop laughing, but my smile never came off. I trudged over to my bed and sat down. I glanced at my clock and it was 11:27. I heard my bedroom door start to open and my head popped up. Alek was standing with a successful look on his face.

"Wh-how did you-that's impossible!" I yelled and started laughing again. I jumped over the the bed to the other side and looked at him again. He started creeping over to my bed and I saw him hold up something.

"Did someone Jasmine keeps keys for all of the rooms?" He stepped closer. I jumped up and ran for the bathroom, but tripped over a pair of jeans I'd apparently left on the floor. Before I could hit the ground arms circle my waist and I saw the ends of my hair touch the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see Alek holding me. My body was on fire. My shirt had ridden up where his arm was and I blushed. "You okay?" He asked bringing me back up.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled at him. I started inching my way backwards and made a run for the bathroom again. This time, I made it in and shut the door behind me again.

"Seriously, Chloe. This is the master key. It works for all the doors!" He laughed and unlocked it again. I know I frowned and he saw it too. "Oh come on, not a big deal. You'll just have to make a run for it." He nodded behind him and I bit my lip to keep my smile away.

"But I know, right when I run past you, you'll grab me." I whined. Yes, _whined_.

"What, you don't trust me King? You don't think I'll let you past?" He smirked and moved to the side, away from the door. I gave him a look, telling him to stay there and he held his hands up in an innocent look. I sighed and darted out of the bathroom, which I surprisingly got out of. I smiled and kept running until I was out of the bedroom and in the kitchen. I made a quick move to the ground and rolled behind the island. I tried to labor my breathing as I peaked over and saw Alek making his way towards the kitchen. I still have no idea what we're actually doing right now. I ducked back down and waited. Right now, I was honestly just about to let him get me. What is it he was actually going to do to me if he _did_ catch me? I closed my eyes and stayed still. I listened for Alek and his footsteps, and hard them coming towards me. No hiding from him I guess. Once he was almost directly beside me, I jumped up and tried to run the other way. Key word is tried. He threw out his arm and grabbed my wrist, spinning right into his chest. "I told you I'd give you a head start, not just let you get away." He smirked down at me. Both of his hands were holding my wrists to his chest. I couldn't get away, even if I wanted to. Now, if this were a perfect movie moment, I'd lean up and kiss him. This is no movie.

"Okay, you got me. I'm defeated." I fake sighed and looked down at my hands. He still wasn't letting me go. I tried to wiggle them from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge.

"Trying to get away so fast?" I looked up and he was still smirking. I shook my head and tried again, only this time he put both of my hands behind my back. His arms went around my waist in the process. I was frozen. Is he _trying_ to make me crazy? He started walking forward, pushing be backwards and I ran into the island.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I tried my best to act annoyed. I know I failed. His smirk just grew and he walked closer, if possible, and stood in between my legs. Before I knew what was happening or what to say, his lips brushed over mine.

"3 years," He whispered lightly, his lips right beside mine. 3 years for what? 3 years he's been waiting to kiss me? I know I've been waiting that long.

"For what?" I managed to get out. I let my eyes linger down to his lips and up to his eyes. They were closed. I saw his lips curl into a smile and his eyes open.

"I have been waiting 3 long years to finally kiss you again." He leaned down and I leaned forward. Right as I felt his breath on my skin, the front door opened.

"Hope you guys are-" Jasmine froze, bags in hand, door closing behind her. She was staring at us wide eyed. Alek cleared his throat and let go of my wrists. I looked up at him and he was blushing lightly.

"Hope we're what?" He tried to act like that situation didn't just happen. I smiled. Okay, I had to admit. He was pretty adorable when he was all embarrassed. Jasmine cam towards us, setting the bags down.

"I hope you guys aren't mad that I just interrupted _that_ moment." She smirked slyly. Alek blushed again. Shouldn't I be the one blushing and everything? I just laughed.

"Need help?" I reached over towards the bags and she nodded. Alek disappeared and we started putting stuff away.

"So..." She trailed off. I looked up from the fridge.

"Huh?"

"Did I interrupt a first moment, or just a kiss that looked like it was about to get pretty hot?" She smirked again. These two really love to smirk.

"Maybe both," Now, I did blush. She just laughed and came closer.

"So? Tell me what happened!" She kept laughing.

"Not much actually. Some how, we were just playing around, him chasing me. He caught me and then pinned me to the counter." I blushed and looked back down, pretending to be interested in the contents of the fridge. "Obviously, you know the rest." She laughed.

"So, am I now the cock-block?" My head popped up and I saw her laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, Jasmine!" I started laughing with her. I think it was several minutes later when we finished laughing and put the stuff away. Alek walked back in and didn't give us a glance. "Hey, ignoring us now?" I asked him. He spun around and smiled.

"No, I was actually just going to step out for a bit. Catch up with some friends. You don't, mind do you?" He glanced at Jasmine and back at me, I shook my head. "Then I'll see you later." He walked closer to me and placed his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I could feel my heartbeat speed up.

"Ye-yeah, see ya." I told him as he left. I turned back around and Jasmine was smiling. "What?"

* * *

**Well...Did I do well? I thought I'd give everyone a bit of Chalek ;) Please tell me if you like it or don't like it! I wanna know how you guys are taking this story since I changed it. Also, if anyone's interested, I made a FictionPress! I have my own story on there now and would love if some of you may take a look! _SyfyGeek13_ is also the name on there.**

**Please review!**

**~Maria xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

**One reviewer asked if I could do Alek's POV from the last few moments...Here ya go!**

**(-Alek's POV-)**

"I told you I'd you give a head start, not just let you get away." I smirked down at her, holding her arms to my chest. Her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Okay, you got me. I'm defeated." She looked down and sighed. She tried shaking out of my grasp but I held on tighter.

"Trying to get away so fast?" I asked her, she glanced up. She just shook her head and tried to get away again. I'm having none of that. I wrapped her own arms around her back, mine going around her waist. I backed her into the island.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, obviously flustered. I saw the slight pink on her cheeks and heard her heartbeat speed up a bit. I smirked again and walked closer, standing between her legs. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers, seeing her reaction. I heard the small intake of breath.

"3 years," I whispered, my lips right beside hers. She froze not saying anything. I closed my eyes and just inhaled her scent until I heard her small voice.

"For what?" It was almost inaudible. My eyes popped open and I smiled at her, no smirk. I had to gather my own thoughts back into my head.

"I have been waiting 3 long years to finally kiss you again." Was all I said before I leaned in again. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw her lean up too. I paused when my lips almost met hers, wanted to make sure I remembered every moment. Before I could make another move closer, the front door opened.

"Hope you guys are-" I heard Jasmine's voice ring out and pause. I glanced up and saw her staring at us, open mouth and wide eyes. I stepped away and cleared my throat. Did she really have to ruin this moment? I looked at Chloe, who was looking at me and I felt a wave of heat creeping up my neck.

"Hope we're what?" I asked, trying to make the situation unknown. That was obviously not going to happen though.

"I hope you guys aren't mad that I just interrupted _that_ moment." I saw her mouth form a smirk, looking straight at me,_ not_ Chloe. I felt that familiar heat creep up on me again. I heard Chloe laugh lightly.

"Need help?" She asked genuinely and walked towards where Jasmine now was. I took this as my chance to get away. I walked to my room without saying anything. I almost kissed her. _Almost_. I was so close. Why did Jasmine have to walk in at that exact moment. I groaned and bounced onto my bed, laying on my back. I had to calm myself back down. She seemed like she was going to kiss me, right? She obviously seemed affected by what I was doing to her _before_. One kiss! That's all I wanted from her! With that thought, my phone started ringing. It was Jake. An old friend from when I lived here before.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Alek! Man, I just heard you were back in town!" He was probably my closest friend. Plus he was Mai. He was probably the only one who ever knew about my "attraction" to Chloe. He sort of helped me realize I liked her.

"Yeah, just got in yesterday! Barely had a chance to get settled back in." I laughed. I heard him do the same.

"You wanna shoot some hoops or something?" Of course. He was also on the basketball team when I was. One of the best players-besides me of course.

"Uh, yeah! Regular spot?" I asked, standing up and switching into a pair of sweats, also putting my shoes on.

"Yeah."

"Alright, see you in a few." With that, I hung up. Well, here's my distraction. I walked into the main room and didn't really glance at the girls, kind of afraid Chloe would say something I didn't want to hear.

"Hey, ignoring us now?" I heard Chloe ask me and spun around. So, no trace of being annoyed or mad, good sign. I smiled and walked towards her.

"No, I was actually just going to step out for a bit. Catch up with some friends. You don't, mind do you?" I glanced at her, up to Jasmine, and back at her. She shook her head, her hair falling into her face a bit. "Then I'll see you later." I walked closer to her and placed a small and quick kiss on her cheek. I gave her one last smile and started for the door. Not only did I notice her heartbeat speed up a mile, I also felt entirely too happy she didn't reject me.

"Ye-yeah, see ya." She stuttered, I smirked. I'm starting to like being here a_ lot_ more now.

**(-Chloe's POV and time skip-)**

Basically, me and Jasmine spent the whole day watching movies, Tv, and eating food. It wasn't until around 7:30 I started to get hungry for _actual_ food.

"You hungry?" I asked Jasmine who looked over at me and nodded. I laughed and stood up. "Watchya in the mood for?" I walked over to the island, where I seemingly left my phone. I glanced down and saw 2 missed calls. One from Alek, the other from Ryan. Well then. "Hold that thought." I looked over at Jasmine and she smiled and stood.

"I'll order. Pizza okay?" I just nodded. Of course, I listened to Alek's message first. Well, not of course...Ugh.

"Hey Chlo, just wanted to let you and Jas know I'll be home a bit late. Hanging out with a couple of the guys. Call me." I smiled. I mean, he called me, not Jasmine. I'm allowed to be happy at that, right? Plus, he obviously tried to kiss me earlier. With a sigh, I checked Ryan's message. He was just letting me know he was going back to L.A. for a few days, that he'd call when he got back into town.

I turned around and saw that Jasmine wasn't in the room anymore. "Jas?" I called out.

"Bedroom! Getting money, be right in!" I just nodded, though she obviously couldn't see me. I took my seat back on the couch and tuned back into my show. Within a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door and Jas still wasn't back.

"Ugh," I groaned and got up, walking towards the door. When I opened the door, I practically fell to the floor. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" I yelled, backing up.

"I-I have nowhere else to go. Please, just let me come-"

"No! You aren't coming anywhere near us. This family has gone through enough because of you!"

"I know I screwed up! I screwed up royally, Chloe! I wish I could take it all back, but I can't! I almost killed my own brother! Come on Chloe, you have to believe me!" Zane came into the house, careful not the come to close.

"Get out!" I pointed towards the door. It was only then when I saw his face. It was bruised and beaten, with a black left eye and blood falling down the left side of his face. "What happened to you?" My voice didn't change from its hard tone.

"The Order. Need I say more?" He sounded helpless.

"Yes, you _need_ say more." I rolled my eyes as he sighed.

"They switched. I've been on the run from The Order for a year and a half. After they found out I didn't-I didn't_ succeed_ in my job three years ago, they put me into more training. They tried to make me emotionless, just like them. After they took me out, a year later, they put my training to the test. They brought in a Mai, female, couldn't have been older than you." He paused and slightly pointed at me. He looked like he was about to be sick."They told me to do to her, anything I wanted. I'd seen so many Mai being tortured and didn't think twice. I know, I was horrible. I was a complete monster, but staring her in the eyes, seeing how scared she _really_ was. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything to her. I walked out of the room without word to her. If anything, that day, I wanted nothing more than to turn back time and turn down the offer that was made to me back in London. I wish I could bring Valentina back Chloe. I wish I could tell Jasmine how sorry I am." He honestly looked horrible. This could all be an act though. I didn't want to trust him.

"How do I know, you aren't putting an act on? How do I know, you won't kill us the second we turn our backs?" I stayed where I was, voice harder than ever.

"How could I have done this?" He pointed to his face. I looked him over. His clothes were ratty, looking like he'd been on the streets for a while.

"I don't know. You could have agreed to let The Order pound your face in to get us to let you in again." He just looked down. Right now, I was all for shoving him to the ground and pounding his face in on the other side.

"Chloe, there is no way in Hell I would do this to myself willingly." He looked desperate.

"Why come back here? We probably want to hurt you, or kill you, just as much as The Order."

"I came back here to try and make me wrongs-"He paused."Try to make them livable. I can't live with the fact of knowing I killed Valentina, and almost killed Jasmine. Not to mention Alek. He probably hates more than you, The Order, _or_ Jasmine." He sighed. "If you won't let me stay, at least let me talk to Jasmine." There was something in his eyes that made me want to say yes. I couldn't do that to her.

"I can't do that to her. Before she took over as pride leader, she was in her room 24/7. She didn't even talk to me. I can't let her see and talk to the reason all of that happened, Zane." Speaking of Jasmine, where was she? She was just getting money...And that's when it hit me. This could all be some kind of distraction. A distraction to kill Jasmine, then me, and maybe even Alek. Without another look at him, I darted for her room. "Jasmine!" I yelled to her, trying to see if she would answer. _She can't answer if she's dead_. I kept running until I was at her room and barged in. "Jas!?" I yelled again. She wasn't there. "Jas!"

"Chloe!" She yelled beside me. I spun around to face her. It wasn't until then, I felt my cheeks were damp. "Chloe, what's wrong? Is Alek alright?" She placed a hand on my shoulder. She was unharmed. What _about_ Alek? I hadn't even thought of him being unsafe.

"I-I-yeah. I'm fine. I just-sorry." I told her, stuttering. She gave me a small nod, but obviously didn't believe me. I just kind of walked out of her room, afraid she would ask more questions. When I walked back in, Zane was still there, same place, staring at me with question in his eyes.

"What was that?" He was obviously confused.

"I thought this was all some elaborate trick, so you could get to Jasmine." I spat out. Of course I didn't trust him. Why should I?

"Chloe, I told you. I'm here because I want to be. Not because _The Order_ told me to." He scoffed. I looked at him again. He just kept staring at the floor. I sighed. Why was life so hard?

"When was the last time you ate?" I whispered to him. His head came up and I saw his lips twitch into a smile. "This does not mean I'm letting you back into our lives. Jasmine should be out any second and I'm not going to explain any of this to her. You are." He paled instantly.

"Chloe, I know I said I wanted to talk to her but-"

"No. No but's. You wanted to talk to her, now you can." I ushered him into the the kitchen area and made him a sandwich.

"Chloe, can I please ask why you came into my roo-" She topped dead in her tracks when she saw Zane. "Wh-what are you-why is he-" She looked like she was about to collapse. "Chloe?" Her voice cracked. I walked closer to her.

"Jas, he wants to talk to you. He wants to apologize to you. And Alek." I placed a hand on her arm. "Okay?" She didn't move an inch.

"Jasmine," Zane started and got up to come closer. That was when she moved.

"Don't you dare come any closer. I _will_ kill you." She looked him dead in the eyes. He gulped.

"I'll stay where I am," He told her and sat down. "Where to start?" He asked her.

"Start with why the Hell you're here." She spoke venomously.

"Jas, he just wants to talk. Calm down a little." I spoke quietly. She nodded stiffly.

"I need to tell you how sorry I am. I don't want anything to do with The Order. I truly doubt you would let me back into your pride, but I had no where else to go. I-" He paused and shifted in the stool he was seated in. "I'm scared what will happen if The Order finds me." He said quietly. "I know I probably deserve it, but I really don't want to die, especially at the hands of The Order."

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" Jasmine asked sternly.

"I can't honestly prove that I am unless you go to The Order. All I can do is tell you what I know, the truth, and hope you believe me." He sat up and stared at Jasmine, pleading with her.

"We need to talk. About more than just you joining our pride." She started walking away. "I'm not saying you definitely are. Come on." She started walking again and Zane looked at me. He was confused.

"Go ta-"

"What the fuck is going on?!" I heard Alek's voice yell. I glanced at the doorway and saw him staring at Zane.

"Alek," I walked closer to him, but glanced at Zane. "Go." I said simply and he practically ran into Jasmine's room.

"Why is he going to Jasmine's room?" He growled, looking down at me.

"They need to talk! Please, I'll tell you everything, just sit down." I placed a hand on his bicep, trying to calm him down. He was still sweaty from playing with the guys. "Alek, please." He looked down at me and nodded, leaving me to go and sit on the couch. I sat beside him and waited for him to say something.

"Well?" He finally did after a few seconds.

"He needs somewhere to go. He left The Order. He's been on the run for a year and a half, he's scared what will happen if they finally catch him. Plus, he feels horrible about what he did." I didn't feel like talking for six hours.

"So, why here? Why choose the place where you are probably most hated?" He was annoyed and angry.

"That's what I said. He told me because he needed to apologize. He even said he probably deserved to die after all he did." I looked down.

"Chloe, there's something I need to tell you." His voice was serious. I looked up and he looked frustrated.

"Okay." He opened his mouth and closed it many times. "Alek, you know you can tell me anything." I reached for his hand, but stopped. Not yet.

"Zane told me something, before we started fighting. I'm not even sure if it's true, but he wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't right?" I couldn't answer. I had no idea what me was going to say. He didn't say any more, just stared at me.

"Alek, come on. It can't be that bad." I whispered to him.

"Chloe, he-he said he was my brother." I choked out, obviously nervous. The only thing I couldn't see was why he was nervous.

"So, you and Zane are-" I swallowed. "Brothers." I said simply.

"I-I don't know. And if we are, why does that make any difference? He still killed the only adult I trusted more than myself." He looked at me again. I could tell he was fighting within himself.

"Alek, I don't know what to tell you. There's no way I can help you in this situation. I wish I could." This time, I reached for his hand all the way and squeezed it in mine. "And he told you this 3 years ago?"

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"How come you never told Jasmine or me?" And that was when he looked like he was going to break.

"I didn't want you to look at me like you would have looked at him." Then he caught himself. "Or Jasmine." He whispered.

"I don't look at you any different, Alek. To be honest, he seems like he's changed. Maybe he's not the enemy, as much as we want him to be." He moved closer to me, still grasping my hand placed his other hand on my cheek.

"I don't think I could deal with it if you ever looked at me any differently than you do know." His eyes flickered between my eyes and lips. There was no way I was letting another moment get ruined. Without warning, I kissed him. I melted into his arms as they circled around my waist. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "Three years worth the wait?"

"Most definitely." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I see you guys are comfortable again?" I heard Jasmine ask and we separated. I blushed. I looked at Alek. All he did was smile at me. His smile vanished when Zane walked out behind Jas. He was scared, scared of Alek. "He wants to talk to you, Alek." His face dropped completely when she said that.

"Go," I told him and he looked at me. "You need to straighten things out." He didn't say anything, just nodded. Alek and Zane disappeared into his room I'm guessing and Jasmine took a seat beside me.

"So," She asked smiling. "You guys okay again?"

"Better than okay." I smiled. She also smiled. "What did he say." Her face didn't drop as I thought it would. "We just got into what happened." She said simply. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Chloe, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She looked puzzled.

"I-I think I want to wait on getting married." She whispered and I saw her hand grasp the cushion tightly. Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Jas, what are you saying?"

"I don't know! I mean, I hate him! He-he makes me so angry!" She was waving her hands around. So, the 21 year old Jasmine had a crush?

"So, you have a _crush_ on Zane?" She pause and looked at me wide eyed.

"I don't know, Chloe! He killed my mom! How am I supposed to have a crush on him, or tolerate him in _any_ way? She groaned. I smiled a bit.

"Jas, he was kind of the first person you'd ever-ever really loved. Right?" She looked down.

"Kinda," She whispered.

"Then it's not impossible. Plus, he seems really sorry." I shifted on the couch, leaning back into it. "He also chose to come to you when he had nowhere else to go. Maybe he still likes-or loves-you." She just nodded and kept looking down. "Are you gonna let him stay? We do have another room." _If he'll be using is own room_...

"Should I? What is this really is all just some kind of cruel joke from The Order?" She looked back up at me. "Can we trust him again?"

"I never said anything about trusting him. At least not form me. All I'm saying is, he looks like he's been on the streets for a while. He just looks like he needs somewhere he can call _home_ for a while." I told her truthfully. She nodded.

"I guess it's time to have another roomy then."

**Do da doo...Well, there's that chapter. You got Chalek and Zane. I hope you don't hate me for bringing him back though! Please review! I tried waiting for some reviews on last chapter, but no one really did so...Yep. Review!**

**Also, Miss Skyler Samuels (Chloe) got a role on a new NBC show called _Bloodline_! **

**~Maria xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

Okay, well the day was interesting to say the least. I mean, Zane _did_ end up staying in the other we have for guests and new comers. He stayed extremely quiet and polite the whole time. Now, yes he betrayed us. He hurt both Alek and Jas more than should be forgivable.

With a sigh, I plopped onto my bed and just breathed. It's not like I did a lot today, but I was exhausted.

"Chloe?" An accent rang that I would recognize anywhere. I peeked through one eye to see the blonde Brit in my door way. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of sweats. _Well there goes my heartbeat.._

"Yeah?" I sat up and waved my hand for him to come in. He stepped inside, shutting my bedroom door.

"Look, I'm sorry if you have a problem with me being in here tonight, but I'm not leaving you alone with him in the house." He paused and came closer, sitting next to me. "Plus, Jasmine left or I would have probably made you guys share I room or something." He smirked slightly. I let out a light laugh.

"Of course I don't mind." I pulled myself further onto my bed, bringing him with me. He moved and lied down beside me. He wrapped and arm around my waist, effectively moving me onto my side to face him. I had to admit, there was no way I was going to object this. "So, did you guys to anything out...?" He looked down at me and moved a curl from my face, his eyes narrowed.

"It was actually a very in depth conversation if that's what you mean." I felt his thumb run along my cheek and effortlessly closed my eyes. "He told me the part of being my brother was true. Our parents were killed in one of the slaughters, just like Valentina had suspected when she found me. Good to know that parts true, honestly. I don't think I'd be happy if I found out that they were alive all this time and didn't bother searching for me or..." He trailed off and cleared his throat.

"Anyways, they're dead and we were both separated. Supposedly, members of the Mai were searching all throughout Russia for lost and unknown Mai. Being that I was only around 1 and he was 5, they found him out first. They also didn't know we were brothers. They raised him and brought him up Mai, and also helped him-helped him search for me." He whispered and his hand rested on my neck, my eyes still closed. He lightly placed a kiss right on my jaw and pulled back. "They found our bloodline and connected us somehow. Him and his family searched for me but relatively came up empty handed. He got caught up with The Order kidnapping him when he was 16 and was forced to be their spy and traitor. He was sent over to New York with a shipment of Mai and ended up finding out where I was. To get closer, he came here. Then things went hey-wire and they ended up wanting him to kill all of us, not knowing I was connected to him in any way. Either way, in his 'honest words' he said he didn't care if any of us died at the time.

"He tried, and obviously managed with Valentina, but not me, you, or Jasmine. He went along with everything until around a year and a half ago, and he's been on the run ever since." After he stopped for several seconds, I looked up at him. "He said that he told you he was given an offer, but apparently he was forced. Chloe, I have no idea if any of us can ever believe him, or trust him, but I honestly think I believe him." He looked so torn. If Zane was his brother, it'd be like having to choose between someone you love like family and someone who is. I reached my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. I could feel the light stubble that was growing. I smiled softly.

"Alek, no matter what choice you make I'll always be right beside you. Though, I'm not saying I'll completely agree." His mouth twitched up a bit. He took his hand from my neck and took my hand into his.

"I really hope you stay with that thought. I know we aren't always going to agree on everything, but I don't think I can live with you not by my side. Not again." He leaned down and met his lips with mine. When we pulled away, I smiled at him.

"I never want to be without you either." He smiled, a full fledged, almost goofy, smile. I just giggled and curled into his chest. I fell asleep in the warmest pair of arms I'd ever been in.

* * *

Yep, I definitely love waking up next to Alek. I smiled at his sleeping form, realizing how truly beautiful he was, and got up without him waking. I made my way out to the kitchen and saw Zane looking like he was about the freak out. He was pacing back and forth, past the fridge and island, and obviously in deep thought. After a couple of laps, he noticed me and stopped.

"Chloe," He breathed, sounding almost relieved.

"Yeeees?" I dragged out, making my way to the fridge for a water.

"Do you think I made a mistake? Coming here I mean. What if I just put all of you in danger?" He sounded worried. I turned to face him. His face actually looked like it was healing already. Thank you, fast Mai healing.

"Look, Zane. I'm going to be honest. Yes, you probably put us in more danger. Was it a mistake? I can't say for sure. All I know, is you are not able to live on your own. Not with the way they've already hurt you. You're staying here Zane. If anyone here has the least reason to hate you, it's me, but I also know neither Jasmine or Alek would want you to be killed or hurt. They're just not those type of people." His face showed understanding and defeat as he took a seat on one of the stools.

"But I can't risk any of you getting hurt. Not because of me, not again." He whispered and put his head on the counter. I could hear his breaths start to quicken their pace. His heartbeat did the same. He was acting almost as if he were about to cry. The thought scared me.

"Zane, none of us will be getting hurt anytime soon! Alright? You had no where else to go, so you came her, trying to keep yourself safe and also to try an make things right again. I know for a fact that this isn't gonna be something people just get over, but it takes time and it _will _happen!" I walked closer to him and kneeled down. "I also know for a fact your here to make things right with Jasmine." I got up and turned away before he had the chance to speak.

"What?" I heard the stool topple over and his voice was certainly a bit higher. _Ha! So I was right._

"Oh, come off it. You obviously still feel something for her." I turned back around to face him. He looked stunned, shocked, almost confused. But he didn't deny it. He knew he couldn't. With a silent look of defeat - once again - he made his way back to his room. I smirked with satisfaction. I looked in the pocket of my sweatpants only to notice my phone wasn't there.

I made my way to my room, drink still in hand to find Alek sitting up on my bed, stretched out and one arm behind his head. He noticed me and smiled.

"Where've you been?" He nodded to my hand.

"Water." I said simply and walked towards my bed, sitting right down next to Alek and practically curling into his side. He seemed a bit stunned, which I was a bit surprised at. "What, I can't curl up next to you now?" I started to sit up, but he grasped my waist and yanked me back down. My back was pressed completely against his rock hard chest.

"Now now, I never said that." His mouth was teasingly against my ear as his hand moved my hair from my neck. I felt his breath trail from my ear, down my neck, to the point in between my shoulder and neck. The minute I felt his lips against my skin, I was putty in his hands and he knew it. He stayed at my neck as my eyes drifted closed. One of his hands were holding my hair while the other was still placed on my waist.

Now, don't get me wrong I was completely loving this, but I wanted his lips against mine. I pulled out of his hands, basically standing up before sitting back down right in front of him, giving him no time to react as I pressed my lips to his. He pulled away a second later.

"You know, I'm definitely beginning to think you want me more than you're leading on." He smirked and I rolled my eyes before kissing him again.

* * *

"Well, I can't say I blame you for giving in. You guys have had _way_ to much tension these pat few days." Jasmine said as we ate lunch at Varese.

"Oh, shut up! I didn't give in, it was just a friendly make-out session..." I blushed an laugh lightly.

"If that's how you're putting it, then I need you to me out some more friends." She winked and I almost died laughing. We went out to lunch shortly after she got back and left Zane and Alek alone. We weren't exactly crazy about the idea, but neither of us saw any threats. There was _Lakers _game on anyways and they both wanted to watch it. Brotherly bonding, I thought.

"Anyways, have you and Zane talked about anything yet? Or you and Matt?" I asked her curiously. She sighed and looked down, suddenly looking like she lost her appetite.

"No, ans I feel horrible about it. I need to tell Matt the truth, maybe he'll understand." She played her hands across the edge of the table. "It's just, since Matt's been here, he's been so great to me. Now, he's on that trip to New York and I won't see him for a month. Maybe I'll just wait until I'm sure of my decision." And cue the always sensible Jasmine.

"I just want you to be happy, no matter who or what is going to do that." She looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back. We made small talk after that and ate our lunch quietly. Everything was good until Jasmine's phone rang.

"Jasmine Coppola speaking." I couldn't help but listen in.

_"Hello Jasmine, this is Daniel Lahey, leader of the L.A. pride. I'm only calling to inform you of some tragic news. We've just been notified by one of our locals that one of our kind has been killed." _Jasmine almost spit out the food that filled her mouth. I sat, frozen in place.

"What happened?" Jasmine got her stuff from her side, placed money on the table, and nodded at me to follow her. I did as told and followed in close step.

_"The Order, we suspect. Whoever this was, they are surely heartless. The victim was a young 14-year-old female, named Haley. She was making her way back home, from a training session. Haley's throat was slashed in an alley, and her claws were out. There's blood on her hands. The only reason we suspect The Order is because there was obviously a fight. The young warrior put up an amazing fight." _I heard the pain in Daniel's voice as he spoke. Jasmine had drove here, but being on the phone, I was driving back home.

"I'm entirely sorry to hear the news. I know what I'm feeling is nothing compared to what the family must feel." Jasmine's face looked pained. This was so horrible. They ended the call and we made our way home in silence. We were just entering the house when I heard Alek's voice.

"Jasmine? Chloe?" I saw him come in from the hall and he barely looked us twice over before pulling me into a hug. I could barely breathe.

"Alek?" He heard the confusion in my voice an pulled away. He had a look I couldn't describe.

"I-I got a call, someone from the pride here, saying how a Mai had been killed by The Order but they didn't know details. I just-I guess I just thought..." He trailed off. His voice was so fragile, sounding as if it could break at any moment. This was something I don't think I'd ever really seen before.

"No, we're both okay. It was someone from the L.A. pride, a 14-year-old named Haley." I looked down. It was horrible that I was happy it was no one I cared about. It wasn't long before I felt his arms wrap around me again. He just kept whispering "You're okay," over and over again. I hugged him back as tightly as I could. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Jasmine and Zane talking about something. I pulled away from Alek for a second.

"I told you I wasn't leaving your side, didn't I?" I pushed a bit if hair from his eyes and I saw him smile a bit, that look disappearing from his face.

"I'm glad you stuck to it." He smiled again and placed a kiss ob my cheek before hugging me again.

"Okay, Alek, could you please let go of Chloe so we can actually tell you what's going on?" We pulled apart and I saw Jasmine and Zane both smirking. I laughed and grabbed his hand as I made my way to the table.

"So, let's get down to business." I pulled out a stool and took my seat.

* * *

We sat for about 3 hours, making sure we understood everything there was to know. Zane was not to leave the house under any circumstances, and the three of us had to leave with someone else from the pride with us. So, basically I was in the position of having a protector again. The good thing was Jasmine said me and Alek could just stay together, which wouldn't be that difficult.

"So, are we all okay with ordering in?" Jasmine asked as she got out her phone, we all said yes. Zane and Jasmine were in the kitchen and me and Alek were on the couch.

"You know, even though you have more than one life still, the thought of losing you horrifies me." Alek whispered and laced his hand in mine.

"Trust me when I say I have no plans of leaving anytime soon." I squeezed his hand. "Also trust me when I say the thought of _you _leaving, scares me more than you can imagine."

"You shouldn't have to worry to much then. I was thinking you'd be stuck with me...well for a long time." I laughed and smiled at him.

* * *

**Well then, I think I did fairly well for doing this on a mobile device. I really hope this makes the story a bit more interesting and I'm not losing the few readers I do have. Either way, I love you guys so much for reading! But you should know...I love you even more when you review, so go and do that now! (;**

**~Maria xoxo**


	18. Chapter 17

There was one point during the evening where there was a "Mai meeting" that both Jasmine and Zane had to go to. It was to discuss his reason for being in our pride. Alek and I decided we should go grab some dinner for ourselves, since the other two were now making there way to L.A. I was currently grabbing my shoes from my room while Alek waited.

"So, where're we going?" I yelled to him as I slid my converse on.

"Not sure, thought we could just decide on the way." I nodded to myself and made my way out to him. He just grabbed my hand and opened the door, allowing me to go first.

"So, how about _Rick's Diner_?" **(AN: Made it up.)**

"Perfect." He smiled and we stepped into the elevator. There was silence, but it was anything but awkward. It felt nice that me and him could be so peaceful, not having to worry anything. Except maybe The Order...

We were still making out way to the restaurant, when my phone rang. I reached down and answered.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, I've been thinking about ch'you all night." I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Ryan. Only, he was drunk.

"Ryan, are you drunk?" I whispered to him through the phone. I looked up at Alek and saw he'd stopped too. He was standing in front of me, looking confused.

"Of course not, Chloe! I only just found out my sister was killed! No biggie." His sarcasm could be heard from miles away.

"Ryan, where are you?"

"At home. So, you think if I drink a lot, I'll be with her?" He sounded so serious, I almost wanted to scream at him through the phone.

"Ryan, what happened to your sister?"

"She was attacked by The Order. She was 14. 14-years-old, Chloe. She didn't live a life." Now, he sounded close to crying.

"Ryan, you have to promise me you'll put down the rest of your drink. I'll be at your place soon." I looked back up at Alek. He didn't look mad, for which I was thankful for. "I'm so sorry, Alek. I have to make sure he's okay though." I turned and started making my way back to the apartments.

"Don't be sorry, I'm right behind you." He slid his hand into mind and fell into step behind me.

* * *

"Ryan!" I've been at his door for about 5 minutes now, still no answer. I knew there were tears in my eyes, and I wasn't stopping him. I figured out his sister was Haley, the girl Jasmine was phoned about. My fists were pounding into the door, and he still wasn't there. I turned around to face Alek and found him looking pained, I just didn't know why.

"You have to help him!" I started sobbing now. He has been my closest friend in the past 3 years, besides Jas. I couldn't handle it. Alek nodded and did the first thing on his mind I guess. His foot made its way into the door, kicking it down. I ran inside and looked around. "Ryan, please!" I glanced around and saw him lying on the couch. I made my way to him and saw his eyes closed. I listened in and found his heart still beating. "Your alive," I whispered out before sitting him up. I moved his black hair from his face before letting him rest on the back of the couch again. I faced the table where there was an empty bottle of vodka, along with a few beers. I sighed before taking every one of the bottles to the trash can.

I made my way to the door way, where Alek was still standing. I shoved him out lightly before closing the door, which wouldn't click, and faced him.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your night." I whispered to him. "Next to Jasmine, he's been my closest friend. I just - I would have felt horrible if something happened to him." His eyes were fixed on the ground. "Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad." I reached for his cheek and placed it lightly on his face. His eyes glanced at me, and I saw he wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry, too. You had me worried there for a second." He reached up and grabbed my hand. He took me into the elevator and I stared up at him.

"What were you worried about?" He looked down at the ground again. He sighed before answering.

"The way you freaked out...I just - It looked like," He was having trouble speaking and I thought I knew why.

"You thought I had feelings for him." He looked back at me, his eyes were holding something I couldn't place. The same look from yesterday. He nodded. "Look, Alek. I don't like Ryan. Not in that way. He doesn't like me either. Like I said, he's just been a great friend." He nodded again and squeezed my hand, but he looked back at the ground. I sighed. "Alek, you have nothing to worry about. I - I only have eyes for you." It was cheesy, but very true.

His faced perked up and he looked shocked. Why on earth was he so shocked? "You're serious?" Was _he _serious?

"Of course! Alek, even after three years, I couldn't deny the fact I've - I think - I've liked you since." If only he knew how much I thought I loved him instead. He didn't say anything, but his actions said it all. Before I knew it, I was shoved against the wall of the elevator, lips being pressed to mine. It took a second before I responded.

His hands were squeezing my waist and mine found their own way to his hair. He lips pulled away, only to make a trail down my jaw, to my neck. I tried holding back a moan, but it squeezed its way through my throat. This only made him act fuller. He hands started to make there way up my body, stopping right below my chest. His lips went lower, stopping right where my collar began. I gasped, which only made his nip harder. It wasn't until we heard the ding of the elevator, did we remember where we were. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"You don't even understand how much it means hearing those words come out of your mouth." He was just as breathless as I was. I smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his mouth. He smiled and pulled me out of the elevator, to out floor.

"So, ordering in?" I asked, shutting the door being me.

"I promise we'll go out soon, I think we both just need a night to relax."

"I agree completely." I smiled before hopping onto the couch, he joined seconds later. He was talking into his phone, ordering food, my guess. I closed my eyes, placing my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I smiled before letting my mind drift off.

* * *

"Chloe," I woke up to Alek nudging my shoulder and saying my name.

"Hmmhp," I groaned and tried to sit up, only to fall right back onto his chest. I could stay here forever...

"Your phone's been ringing off the hook. It's quite annoying. Plus, foods here." He pushed me off of him and made me sit up straight. I glanced at the table and grabbed my phone, seeing Ryan was the one who called a million times. It was around 11 o'clock now. I sighed and called him back.

"Oh, thank God. Are you okay?" At least he didn't sound drunk anymore.

"Am I okay? I'm not the one who drank my brains out," I scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry. She was my _sister_, Chlo. What'd you expect?" I heard him breathe deeply. "Thank you. I may not have stopped if you hadn't come in and got rid of the bottles."

"They were all empty anyways," I sighed.

"They were?" He sounded surprised. "Say, how much did I drink?"

"Empty bottle of vodka and a couple of beers," I sighed again. He had never struck me as the type to drink or be irresponsible. I think that's why I was so shocked.

"Oh," He paused. "I've never drank in my life." He chuckled a bit.

"Look, Ryan, I'm glad your okay, but I have to go now." I hung up before he could say anything.

I glanced up at Alek and saw him giving me a sympathetic smile. I looked down and played with my hands. "Food?" I looked back at him and he smiled fully, handing me a paper container filled with the goods. I smiled to him and started to eat. After a couple of minutes of silence, I had to say something. "Your not still upset, are you? I told you that I don't like him that way. I just never pictured him doing something like that!" I turned my body to face him. He just looked at me, still feeding himself.

"I know, I'm not mad or anything. I just don't like seeing _you_ be affected by it. And honestly, I understand him. If my sister had just died, or was attacked, there would be nothing more I would want to be with her. Besides maybe getting revenge." He had to throw in his smirk. I smiled at him again.

"It just scared me. I'm so _tired_ of losing people I care about." I put my food down, suddenly losing my appetite. Before my hand made it back to my lap, he grabbed it.

"You aren't gonna lose me. Alright? I can't leave you, Chloe. I left for three years, and I lost the person I care about most. I won't do it again." He leaned forward and kissed my temple. Before he could pull away, I grabbed his neck and slammed my lips to his.

"I never want to lose you, Alek. Not again." I pulled my hand from his grasp and wrapped both of my arms around him, squeezing him tight. I know for a fact, he was the one person I never want to lose. No matter the costs. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, squeezing me just as tight. Would now be a good time to say I loved him? No, not yet. I sighed, feeling content in his arms. We stayed like that for what felt like hours before he pulled away, lying himself down in the couch, pulling me with him. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep again.

* * *

When we both woke up, it was around 10. We got a quick breakfast and made out way to the park. A nice walk will do us good. We ended up at a bench in Golden Gate Park, one of my favorite areas.

"Thank you." I told him, looking up at his face. I swear, he looks the same as he did three years ago. Just a little more built.

"For what?" He asked, smiling.

"Just being here with me, for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled at him. He placed a kiss on my cheek, taking his time, and smiled back.

"Same goes for you, King." I laughed and stood up. He stood up beside me, reached over and placed one short kiss on my cheek, before taking off in a run. I laughed before running after him.

"What're you doing?!" I ran after him, surely getting looks and weird stares from strangers. I didn't care. I made it behind him, to the point where I tugged on his long shirt sleeve, but he made an effort to run faster. I laughed harder and also ran faster, but I ended up running right into someone. We both got knocked down.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I stood up, reaching m hand down to the person. The second they grabbed it, it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through my body. The energy I felt, soon became pure hatred. It grew so strong, I almost shoved the stranger right back into the ground. I looked up to there face.

"I'm fine Chloe, you might not be when I'm done with you though." The Order. It was The Order. I ran in the direction I started out in. How could a day that was being so good, turn so fast? I saw that Alek had stopped a few yards ahead.

"Go! Run!" Again, I'm guessing a lot of people were staring. Just like the last time, I didn't care. I caught up with Alek, who still wasn't running.

"Chloe, what's going on?" His hands grasped my shoulders, holding me in place.

"It's The Order, Alek. We need to go!" I grabbed his hand and started running. We needed to get somewhere we could hide. The apartment was too far away. I just let my feet do the thinking, running wherever they would go. It wasn't until my lungs felt like they were going to burst, did I stop with Alek at my side. We stepped into a closed off alley.

"Are you sure it was The Order?" He was hunched over, hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"I'm sure. He threatened me, Alek. There is now way I would call a bluff on that." I leaned against the wall. "Do you think they're near us?"

"If they were ever there, I think we lost them." I looked over at him, glaring.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. He really didn't believe me.

"It just doesn't make sense that they would attack in the middle of the day." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alek, _The Order_ doesn't make sense." I stood up straight and walked towards him. "If you don't believe me, so be it. I know what that man said to me. Not to mention he said my_ name_." I lightly pushed past him and started walking towards the other end of the alley. He didn't say anything, which may have hurt even more. I kept walking until I heard something. A struggle. I whipped around to see Alek with a knife at his throat, being help from behind. Another man, the one I ran into, started making his way to me.

"I see you made the smart decision of running, Chloe. Too bad your boy-toy here didn't agree." I saw something in his hand. A star, similar to the one that scraped my leg when I went to saver Paul. A sense of dread ran through me. Alek was trying to get out of the mans hold, but there was no way he was going to be able to.

"First thing first, he is _not_ my boy-toy. Second thing," I paused. "There is no way your getting out of this alley alive." With that I lunged. I kicked my leg out to him, which he easily dodged. He made a move and swung his arm out, hitting me directly on the back. I fell the the ground and got back up without a second to lose. I spun around just in time to see the star he was holding being thrown right at my head. I flung myself into the wall, the blade just missing my head. I glanced over and saw the star had missed both Alek and his attacker. I saw the knife at Alek's throat begin to draw some blood. He was still struggling to get out of the mans hold.

"Come on, kitty. I know you have more than that in you." He came at me and I smirked. Stupid guy. When there was only about a foot between us, I stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. I flung him into the wall, hearing a successful crack. Without looking back to him, I turned back to Alek.

"Well, it looks like it's just you now. Don't just stand there!" I spat out at the second attacker. He smirked and stepped out from behind Alek, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Without another moment, Alek swung out his leg and landed in a crouching position, our attacker stumbled back a bit. He stood up straight.

"You little bitch," He said threw grinding teeth. Alek just laughed.

"Actually, I am neither a female or dog." He tried to shove the guy into the wall, but he switch around and Alek went into it.

"No!" I ran towards them and pushed him off of Alek. Alek stood, not even looking affected. The guy lunged for me, making me jump to my side and into Alek. He caught me, not letting either of us fall. I jumped back up when I noticed the guy was still holding the knife. He made his way to the both of us.

"Obviously, I can't take you both. As shameful and disgusted I am to admit that. It looks like I'll just need to kill the one who won't come back to life." When he said that, my whole world became slower. My heartbeat was beating so loud, I was sure the both of them could hear it. The man lunged for us again, only I noticed he was going for Alek. Without a second thought, I jumped in front of Alek and let out a piercing scream as the knife entered my chest. My guess, he was only going to Alek's stomach. Unless he was anticipating me stepping forward.

"Chloe! Why'd you do that?!" Alek caught me and didn't waste time before going for the attacker. Alek pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground. His head hit so hard, I heard the crack. It was sickening. Everything was still in my head. I could barely keep my eyes open. The knife in my stomach was causing so much discomfort, I found my strength and pulled the knife from my own chest. I groaned in pain. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears. The pain was worse than I've felt in a long time. A very long time. "Chloe," I heard Alek's voice and that was enough for me to open my eyes again. He was on his knees in front of me. I tried my best to sit up against the wall. I felt his hands pick me up by waist, his fingers were so warms against my skin.

"Alek," I breathed his name out. If there was one person I know I would die for, it would be him. "I told you I wouldn't want to live a day without you, and I did everything I could to make sure that wouldn't happen." My throat was closing fast, breaths coming out in pants.

"I - I can't, Chloe. You shouldn't have done that for me." Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I thought I saw his eyes glistening with tears. The light. It's just the light.

"I had no choice. I can't live without the only person I truly love." I let my hand rest on his face before I let my breathing come to a stop. Alek's face was the last thing I saw before I faded into a black dream.

* * *

**Okay, for one thing I had no intentions of that happening. My fingers took there own road! I hope you peoplez don't hate me...Heh :3**

**So, I got this challenge from ****_Lilianna.S_**. **The idea is killer, and I think everyone should take a shot at it!**

_**Challenge - Write a FanFiction following the rules bellow:**_

_**1. Must be TNLOCK, and preferably Alek/Chloe**_

_**2. Chloe must get married to Alek, to stay in the pride for at least 4 months.**_

_**3. A couple awkward scenes with Brian**_

_**4. Them ending up together**_

_**(It could be a short FanFiction, or you could make it into a long story.)**_

**So, please take a bit of time and work on this! I'll be starting mine up sometime this week or weekend!**

**Btw, if you haven't read any of her stories, go do that now! They are truly amazing!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay so I'm back in action, it being summer. I am really hoping to update once a week, at least. I was thinking of making this chapter in Alek's POV, but decided against it. Sorry for those who wanted that. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

If I could say one thing about being stabbed in the chest, it would be how horrible the pain is. I woke up to my room, blankets tucked in all around me. When I tried to sit up, my chest stopped me. Turns out I was wearing a shirt that looked 4 sizes too big. When I lifted it up, I discovered I had stitches, and no - let's just say undergarment. With a sigh, I tried to think. I know I got stabbed, that was kind of obvious. But how did I-

"I see you're awake." A British accent I knew all too well brought me out of my thoughts. I was about to look up when it all came back to me. Alek was there. I got stabbed, trying to save Alek. When I did finally look up, I scanned his body for any visible injuries.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, trying to untangle myself from the mess of blankets I saw in. I noticed I wasn't wearing any pants and covered myself up as fast as I could. I looked back up at him, trying to see why he didn't answer me. That's when I saw his face. He looked stoic, so unemotional. "Alek?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one who got stabbed." His voice hardly showed anymore emotion than his face.

"Alek, what's wrong?" I managed to sit up as straight as I could with my stitched still extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you seriously asking what the fu-" He stopped, taking a very deep breath. He turned around, almost walking in a slow pace and came to be in front of me. His face was contorted in anger, but his eyes showed so much pain. "Chloe, do you realize that I just watched you get stabbed? I just - you just dies in my arms!" He laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"Alek," I paused. "I did it to save _you_. You would be dead right now if I wouldn't have stepped in front of you." My voice betrayed me, breaking at the last couple of words.

"That's what makes this so much harder!" He stood up, his voice raising. "I don't want to be mad at you, because if it _weren't_ for you I would be dead. On the other hand, you now only have 5 lives. Due to me." He turned, back no facing me. "I'm sorry, Chloe." I saw him walking away.

"No!" I tried to stand, only to groan in pain and use the bed to balance me. "Alek, please stop," I pleaded with him. He did, but he wouldn't turn to face me. "Please, _please_, do not be mad at me. I only did it because I meant what I said yesterday!" I paused. I didn't even know how long I'd been out for. "It was yesterday, right?" A stiff shake of his head.

"You were out for two days. We thought you were in a coma. I guess yo kind of were." _Why won't you just face me already?!_

"Okay, then whatever day it was, I meant what I said. I don't want to live without you Alek. I _can't_ live without you. I'm sorry if that makes you mad, or you actually don't feel the same, but I didn't think. I just acted. I acted on saving you, out of instinct, because I love you." I felt like screaming. I felt like crying. I felt like running out of the room just to see if he would follow me. I let myself collapse onto the bed, only to regret it with pain surging through my upper body. With a string of profanities, I fell flat onto the bed. I tried to keep my breathing slow and steady, but the pain of everything - physical and emotional - was too much. I let some tears fall, acting like it was no big deal. It was when I laid my hand to rest of my chest did I feel the warm sitcky liquid all over my shirt. I opened my eyes. Alek hadn't moved, wasn't facing me.

"Okay, fine. Don't react to that. React to the fact that I think I may have broke my stitches." I winced as I tried to move again. I heard his footsteps before I saw him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face when he came. Also because of the pain. Yeah, we'll blame it on the pain. I didn't hear anything further, but I felt arms wrap around me and pick up from my place on the bed. I groaned, maybe a little loudly, when my body folded in his arms. "Alek," I didn't mean to, but I whimpered out his name. My face made it's way into the crook of his neck. He still didn't say anything as he carried me into another room.

"Jasmine, she broke her stitches." I felt the cold underneath my body before I finally opened my eyes. When I did, I found myself in one of the penthouse's corner rooms. I saw Jasmine putting on a pair of gloves, and Alek was no where in sight.

"What happened?" She asked. I saw her grab a metal stick and clear thread. I was going to have to get stitched up again. I groaned again.

"I guess I was just moving around too much," I sighed.

"Well, you definitely tore them. Want some morphine, or do you want me to just go in?" I glanced at her.

"Just do it." I knew I was going to regret it. I felt everything she did. First, pulling the already in stitches was a bitch. I felt like yelling every swear word I could think of and hitting everything in sight. But I didn't. After that, she started pulling the stitches through and I tried hard to keep my mouth shut again. When it was finally over, after felling like I was in pain for 2 hours, she put some gauze around it this time and helped me sit up.

"So, what actually happened?" She sat beside me on the steel table.

"Alek hates me, that's what." I looked at her and she looked stunned. "He hates me for 'using up' one of my lives on him. He acts like he isn't worth it." I sighed. "I even told him I loved him. He stayed completely silent." Jas stayed silent for a few seconds too.

"He's fighting a war within himself, Chlo." She sighed and I looked over at her, kind of confused. "He feels bad because he's supposed to be protecting you. You putting yourself in danger _for_ him is making him feel like he isn't doing his job correctly." I nodded but felt a sting.

"And here I thought I was more a job to him," I smiled sadly at her.

"That's not how I meant it, Chloe. You know that." She spoke softly.

"I know, but he is putting his job before us. I mean, God, if he gave up a life to save me, I'd be crying at his feet. And yes, I know Alek would never do that, but I didn't get a thank you, nothing like that. I pretty much got told how stupid it was of me to put him in front of me. He seriously doesn't realize that I would do anything for him, even if that means losing a life." I just shook my head and tried to get up with the help of Jasmine.

"Just give him time. I don't really know why he's doing this, but he is." I just nodded and told her thank you, then left the room. I was walking to mine when I realized I was still only wearing a t-shirt. I tried to run as fast as I could to my room. When I finally got there, I noticed that the bathroom door connected to mine was closed. I went over to it, but stopped. If Alek was in there, then I wouldn't invade him. Who else would be in there? I went over to my closet and was about to change when I realized I was still all bloody. I needed a shower. I stepped over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?" I heard Alek's voice, and yes, my stomach did flutter a bit.

"I, uh, I need a shower. Meaning I need my bathroom." _Well, duh Chloe._

"Yeah, okay. Hold on." I heard a little bit of sound before the door opened and out stepped Alek in a towel. _Only a towel._ I blushed a little too furiously before turning back around to me closet.

"Can you ask Jasmine if I can replace the gauze after my shower?" I found another shirt, also bigger, and a pair of sweats. When I didn't hear an answer, I turned around. Alek wasn't there anymore. I felt a little bit of anger course through me. _So he uses my shower and then doesn't say anything. There is another bathroom, with a working shower in his place!_ I felt like screaming again. I just grabbed my towel, my clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

That's when I noticed Alek's clothes on the floor. _Okay, you know what? That's it._

"Alek, come and get your damn clothes off of my floor!" I screamed, which felt way too good. I took a deep breath and only waited a couple of seconds before he came in and barely looked at me while muttering an almost silent sorry. I grabbed his arm before he left and told him, "And make sure Jasmine has gauze for me after my shower." I looked right into his eyes. He gave me a short nod. I let go of his arm and almost pushed him out of the bathroom. And now was when the 'you are going to cry' feeling came in. I blinked them back the best I could before hopping into the shower, turning the water on after I was in. I let the water fall over my body and tears came over my face. Only he had the power to make me feel like this.

* * *

After I got out of shower, there was a packet of gauze along with some medical tape on my bed. I put it on, best I could and went into the kitchen to grab some food. Alek was sitting on the couch and didn't say anything to me as I made myself a bowl of cereal. Before I left my room and glanced at my phone. It was only around 10 in the morning. I looked over at Alek and found him absently staring at the Tv. Some ESPN channel was on. I sighed.

"So, are you just going to keep ignoring me?" My voice stayed strong, which I did not think it was going to do. His head turned, and he made to turn his body to fully see me. His face looked pained. He really was at war within himself.

"If it means you staying alive, then yes. I will keep ignoring you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"But you don't want to. If you did, you would exit the room the minute I came in." I set my empty the bowl in the sink and walked over to the couch and sat beside him. His body went stiff and he kept his eyes on the screen. "I told you something earlier, something that I was extremely terrified to tell anyone. Especially you." I told him, voice shakier than earlier. To be honest, I wanted nothing more than to curl up right beside him. But I couldn't. Not if he didn't feel the same way. He shifted so that he was fully facing me.

"I heard you," He paused. "That is, if we're talking about the same thing." His face looked a little bit guarded, which I didn't like.

"The last few days with you have been _everything_ that I have wanted in the past three years. We finally get it, and because I _save_ you, we start to drift apart and you don't talk to me? Look, I told you something that I haven't told anyone, _anyone_, since my mom, Alek. Can you at least tell me how you feel? If you return the feeling, or if you-" I paused, my throat feeling tight. "if you don't feel the same." He looked away from me, and my heart plummeted. "Alek, when I died, I saw your face. You looked like you just lost the love of your life." He still kept his head down. "Fine. Then tell me you love me back and I'll stay. If you don't, say so. Or say nothing at all. I-I'll leave you alone." I'm sure there were tears in my eyes, if not tracking down my cheeks. He looked up at me but didn't say anything. That struck hard, harder than the knife that went through my heart. I let a small whimper out of my mouth before getting up, almost falling, and trying to run to my room.

Alek's arm circled my wrist before I got anywhere and I lost balance, falling right into him. I cursed when my stitched yanked a bit. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is for me." I pleaded with him, my eyes stinging. My throat felt like someone was choking me. My head fell and I felt Alek kiss my head. I'm sure I gasped as I looked up.

"Chloe King, I do, I _really_ do love you." He kissed me on the lips, then on my nose, on both of my cheeks, my head, anything that was on my face. I almost collapsed.

"Alek, you better not be messing with me." My voice cracked again.

"I'm not. I really do love you Chloe. I don't want you risking your life for mine, I don't want to live without you either." To my surprise, his voice was deeper, rougher than usual. I looked up and saw his eyes, nothing like I've ever seen them. They were wet with tears, nothing falling.

"A-alek. You-you're," I took a deep breath to regain myself. Then I smiled lightly, getting an idea. "You're going soft on me," I said quietly, placing my hand on his cheek, lightly touching where one tear had fallen. He smiled, a full blown out smile that made me feel like I was flying. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." I kissed him once, deep and full of anything I could throw at him. He kissed me back, and he squeezed me tight, I pulled back and I fell into his arms, circling my arms around him.

"It feels amazing to finally get that off my chest." He admitted, breathlessly. I smiled.

"I feel the same way," I rested against him, closing my eyes. Then I heard clapping. I jumped and turned around to see a smirking Jasmine.

"It's about time people! God, do you _know_ how long I have waited to this moment!" She smiled. "Okay, but seriously. I need to go and pick up Zane." My brain froze.

"Oh yeah. Where is he anyways?" Jasmine looked down. "Would you believe me if I told you he left to find The Orders hideout, after he saw what they did to you?" I looked up at Alek and he just nodded lightly.

"I'm still kind of doubtful on him. Maybe I should come with you to make sure he doesn't try to pull anything." He let me go, a little reluctantly. I just sighed, already missing him holding me.

"Why don't we all go? If everything goes well, which I'm fairly certain it will, we can get dinner." They both looked at me and I nodded.

"Just let me throw on some real clothes?" I laughed they both nodded. I walked into my room. This is perfect. Everything is perfect.

* * *

**Okay, so you can judge me on this chapter. I don't mind. I'm kind of losing this story. It doesn't really have much of a plot anymore. After clearing a few things up, I'm probably going to end this. Soon, but not too soon. I will be writing other stories for the TNLOCK and Chalek fandoms, so don't worry your pretty little head about that. In fact, I have a story in-progress with ****_Lilianna.S_** that you all should check out! It's called _Lost In Your Memory_ and it's on a different channel, _colabchalek._ I seriously think you guys should jump over and read that! You should also check out her other stories(:  


**So yes. This will be ending soon, but I will be writing other things. That's all for now!**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
